Percy Jackson and the Chaotic Legion: Book 1 Rebirth and Reclamation
by Lord Revan Flame
Summary: Percy Jackson has saved Olympus time and time again, but he was left him to rot by those he once thought family. However the Primordial of the Void came and took him into his arms. He learns many secrets that were hidden, but they conclude with one thing, Rebirth and Reclamation. Featuring altered storylines and OCs. Please review and I accept Flames. Copyright to all companies.
1. In the Beginning

**Hello Readers, This is Dark Flame22 the Dark Lord speaking to you.  
I am here to tell you to read this story!  
****This story will be awesome I tell you.**

**This story will feature altered storylines of different Books, TV Shows, Movies, Video Games, etc.  
I will however promise to make it as smooth as possible  
I Promise on the creator, Primus and the Chaos Bringer, Unicron to make this story as epic as possible.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Prologue

In the beginning there was darkness and from the darkness there came the entity known as The One who then proceeded to create the brothers Primus, the physical manifestation of creation and good and Unicron, the physical manifestation of destruction and evil. At the brothers created worlds Unicron began to lust for power and began to consume the worlds he made. After he consumed those he started to consume the worlds Primus formed. Primus saw this and the two began a battle that would be known as the eternal clash between good and evil. As the battle came to an end, Primus created the 13 Primes who aided him in defeating his brother. However one of the 13 betrayed them, Megatronus Prime who was then known as The Fallen.

The now 12 Primes and Primus fought Unicron and his disciple, The Fallen. Eventually Unicron and his disciple were defeated and exiled to another dimension. Primus went into a deep sleep and became a world where he created a race of autonomous robotic beings, the Cybertronian Race. The Primes became their leaders and for years the Cybertronians florished on their home of Cybertron.

Yet, unknown to any of them, the slumber of both the entities of good and evil manifested into the beings Chaos, a being that believed in the freedom of all even if it caused chaos and Order, a being that believed in order and did not care if it demanded the death of the people to achieve this goal. The two brothers fought an endless battle, but ended when Chaos defeated Order. Order like his forefather, Unicron was exiled, but instead was sent to be trapped beneath a barren world that would be his prison for all time.

As the creation of the Milky Way came to pass the race of guardians known as Precursers came to power and after them the Forerunners who passed their Mantle of Responsibility to their successors, the Humans. The Humans were then divided some staying on Earth in hiding from the catastrophe to pass and the others who rested on the world of Reach. As the humans of Earth stayed primitive from divine beings, the humans of Reach advanced and soon went into the stars. For years after that the galaxy united, different races sharing a single goal, Peace.

Chaos then proceeded to create his children, the Primordials. He formed from nothing the Primordial Gods Chronos, Ouranus, Ourea, Tartarus, Aether, Erebus, Pontus, and Eros, but also the Primordial Goddesses Ananke, Gaia, Nyx, Hemera, and Thalassa. Chaos then created a world where his children could live, Earth. However he fell into a slumber from exhausting his energy to far and the world was not complete. Though his children took care of him, but soon began to fight over the world claiming its incomplete domains.

They, however did not get to choose as Gaia struck Chronos and the rest of the Primordials followed suite. They battled on the barren plains of the Earth and their battle caused Mountains to rise, Seas, Lakes, and Rivers to form, Skies to lighten, day and darken, night, Plains to flatten, Forests to grow, and the powers of Time and Fate to become real. Gaia was the first to see the planet they made from their battle and raced to claim it. As she claimed the earth for herself, her brothers and sisters saw this and raced to claim the remaining domains. They began take their new domains Chronos claimed Time, Ananke claimed Fate, Eros claimed the power of Love, Tartarus claimed the Pit that formed from their battle, Pontus and Thalassa claimed the Seas and its waters, Erebus and Nyx claimed the Darkness, Aether and Hemera claimed the Light, Ourea claimed the Mountains, and Ouranus claimed the air and skies.

Satisfied with their domains they made peace with each other and each Primordial took a husband or wife. Chronos and Ananke married and so did Aether and Hemera as well as Erebus and Nyx. Gaia however was wedded to Ouranus, but had their son kill him when Ouranus did not love their first children and she then took Tartarus as her new husband when her sons and daughters, the Titans were overthrown by their children the Gods. She and Tartarus had the Giants who nearly destroyed the Gods, but they had, had children of their own with the mortals known as humans. The humans were conceived when the Titan Prometheus created them or believed to as he discovered them hiding and used them as a template to make more of them. These descendants of the Gods, the Half-Bloods or Demigods helped fight the Giants and for the years after the Giant's defeat there was peace. However the Gods faded to legend and the Humans advanced.

And this is where are story begins...

* * *

**There you have it.**

**I mixed the different franchises of Transformers, Halo, Mass Effect, and Percy Jackson because its epic.  
I will upload new chapters as fast as I can.**

**Please Review to help me improve on any mistakes.**

**Thank You and Goodbye.**


	2. A Hero's Fall

**Sup, Dark Flame is back and is asking how the prologue was.**

**If it was bad and/or horrible I apolgise...for you being such a loser.  
Just kidding.**

**Me:No Nate it's not the story yet. Hey get off my shoulder you piece of...**

**Me:Sorry that was my co-writer/ best friend. He owns the account, but I the stories.**

**Me:So any way I'm just going to state that... Nate, what the heck are you doing with that microwave and wires...**

**Me:Sorry again because he is attempting to use the earlier stated objects to stop my author's note and... Nate NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.**

**Error Error Error**

**Now to the Story**

* * *

Please listen to a peaceful type of music like the first part of Connor's Story.

* * *

Percy's POV

Five Centuries, Five Centuries since I had left that Chaos forsaken world. For years I have served under the creator Chaos and have a real wife and not a cheating s!$% for a wife. If you're wondering who I am, I am Perseus Jackson the Hero of Olympus and son of Poseidon or as I am known as now, Void the Son of Chaos, his Disciple, and Commander of his Army. Now if you're wondering again of how I've become the leader of one of the most powerful armies in existence then let me explain...

***Flashback***

It was a beautiful day on Long Island, New York as a young man climbed up the hill to a tall pine tree."Ahhhhhh 7 years of peace," I said aloud,"It has been almost 7 years of peace since the war." If you're wondering who I am then let me enlighten you, I am Percy Jackson the Son of Poseidon and Hero of Olympus in not one, but two wars. You see for a near 7 years I have lived in New York which is the new home of Mount Olympus, the home of the Greek Gods who as a matter of fact still and always have existed. For the past 7 years I have been married to my beautiful and wise wife, Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena.

You see many years ago when I was 12, oh and by the way I'm 22 now I did not know of my greek heritage until I was accused of stealing Zeus' master bolt and I had to go on a quest to retrieve it. After that I went on many quests to save the world and as I did I learned that the greek world was hidden by a magical veil known as the Mist. The only safe havens for us demigods were Camp Half-Blood, the greek camp and Camp Jupiter, the roman camp. I fought in 2 wars and won both of them, I have traveled all over America and have been to almost every famous greek place in it. I also got my sword, Riptide or also known as Anaklusmos. Oh and the reason Olympus is in New York is because all the greek places and deities follow a power known as Western Civilization. Its been almost 7 years since another war has broken out and its me and Annabeth's second anniversary. So here I am with a backpack full of objects and food for are date tonight. As I passed Thalia's Pine, a pine tree that Zeus' daughter was trapped in to keep her and entered camp, but saw a party in the Dining Pavilion, the place where we eat are meals at. It was probably that son of Zeus, Lance Derkins.

***Flashback within a Flashback***

I and Annabeth were patrolling on the hill when we saw a kid run up the hill followed by a bunch of Hellhounds and my old friend Beefhead, or the Minotaur, yeah the Minotaur. So me and my wife ran down and told the kid to go behind the pine tree. We then engaged the small squad, Me taking on Beefhead and Annabeth the Hellhounds. I almost got the Minotaur when I glanced to my side to see Annabeth finish the last Hellhound, but then a big furry hand grabbed her. I saw the Minotaur hold her in his left hand and the right held his axe. I then yelled, "Oi, Get your mitts off my wife!" and he answered by throwing her into a tree. I felt my body go into rage mode and I began to attack him furiously, by the time I regained control I saw that I had sliced down several trees and had sliced off his left arm.

I was about to finish him when I was pushed aside and saw the kid who was supposed to have gone "behind" the pine tree. He raised my sword, wait my sword I looked around and concluded he had stolen it from me when he pushed me. I looked back just in time to see him stab the Minotaur. He and I looked up to Thalia's pine to see the rest of the camp come over. I saw Clarisse come over and asked what happened. He replied with, "I killed those monsters and that guy did nothing to help me." I was outraged, no furious I was about to retort back, but Clarisse beat me to it. "Percy, how could let him kill those monsters alone!" she yelled at me. I yelled back, "He's lying!" "I killed them and he just pushed me aside when I was about to finish the Minotaur," I yelled again. The campers started to yell insults and told me to stop lying, but the one that hit me most was the one that came from behind. "Percy," an all to familiar voice said, "How could you leave him to die like that!" I turned around to see Annabeth fuming at me.

I was shocked and confused as Annabeth, the kid, and the rest of the campers went back to the camp. I followed Annabeth and tried to talk to you, but she ignored me and asked the kid some questions and he replied that he was Lance Derkins and that he was chased by those monsters from Brooklyn to here. We arrived at the Big House, the HQ of the camp to see Chiron and Mr.D playing Pinochle. Annabeth explained everything that "happened." He looked at me in disappointment and told the brat about the greek world and how it still survives. That's when a master bolt appeared over his head. My only thought was, "Great, we got an egotistical brat for a camper." "Like father, Like son I guess," I thought mentally. "What the f!%$ is that thing," he said. He tried swiping it, which I chuckled at then Zeus the "almighty " king of the gods appeared and said, "That means you are my son, I am Zeus god of lightning and king of Olympus." He then turned to me and yelled, "Perseus Jackson, you dare leave my son to harm, I should kill you now except your father has asked me not to."

I left the Big House and walked to my cabin, the whole way I recieved a glare from everyone, but my friends I guess word spreads fast. I entered my cabin and found dad who had a look of disappointment. "How dare you dishonor my name by leaving Lance to die," he said. "I didn't leave him to die," I argued, "I fought and killed those monsters." He just scowled and said, "You may no longer call me father." He then flashed me back to the Big House where I found Chiron with his curlers in his tail. He then told me that my father had already told him to give me a room here.

***End of a Flashback within a Flashback***

Ever since that day I have been harassed by him. He started to turn the entire camp and Olympus against me. He destroyed camp property, pranked people, stole things, and blamed it all on me. He even abused some of the young campers and made them blame me. However, friends didn't believe him until he made direct strikes against them. He stole Clarisse's new Maimer, her favorite spear and her boyfriend, Chris Rodriguez followed her, He killed all of Katie's plants, took the Stoll's necklace that was from their mother. The biggest hits though were the ones that were directed on my cousins, Thalia Grace , his half-sister and Nico di Angelo, a son of Hades. He stole and broke Thalia's bow and arrows that were a gift from Artemis since she was in the hunt and he burned all of Nico's pictures of his dead sister Bianca di Angelo.

The entire camp hated me, but that didn't matter because I still had Annabeth. You see after the incident we made up, of course I had to admit that I "did" leave him to die. So as I was saying there was a party down there and I saw my ex-father and the rest of the Olympians there, but it was strange to see him at a party. So I went down and I heard him yelling, "I Poseidon god of the seas hereby claim this demigod to be the most powerful in all time and I hope to gain his favor..." I blushed, he must have set up this party to try to get me back, but then I verified what he said next. "Lance Derkins, the new Hero of Olympus and a thousand blessings on your new relationship with Annabeth Chase, Architect of our home in the skies." I was shocked, but then I waved my way through the crowd hoping it was all a joke or a prank. I finally got to the front and saw my supposed wife kissing Lance. My shock turned into rage in an instant, making me hated was one thing, but taking away my wife was another.

"What is this," I yelled. The two stopped making out and looked up to see me. I was fuming with anger as Poseidon and Zeus told me not to interrupt his moment, but I ignored them and asked Annabeth, "Why?" Her answer was more heart wrenching than what he just saw. "Percy, your weak and can't even support us, but Lance is strong and already has a plan set for us," she said and was about to continue kissing the brat, but I took my ring off and she looked back. I then looked at Hera and said, "That was my way of asking for a divorce, Hera is it approved?" She looked back and said, "Yes, yes it is." She had small tears in her eyes, not big enough to be noticed, but enough for me to see. I then stated aloud, "I, Perseus Jackson your savior here by cut all ties with any of you!" I then vapor traveled to my room in the Big House and grabbed everything.

As I looked across the room I saw a picture of me and Annabeth on our wedding day. I picked it up and small tears leaked off my face and onto the glass. My sadness turned into anger and I threw it against the wall. I then vapor traveled to my Mom, Sally Jackson and Paul's Apartment. I knocked on the door and my little sister Ariel no older than 3 years old answered the door. She yelled, "Percy!" when she saw me. I picked her up, closed the door, and made my way to the living room where my mom and paul were sitting. I set Ariel down and sat on the couch as my mom and Paul registered my presence. My mom then, as fast as lightning grabbed me in a huge hug and asked why I was here. "I decided to visit," I said as I hugged Paul. "Percy I know you better than that, now tell me why your really here," my mom said. Sighing I told her of how was betrayed by everyone. After I was finished Paul and mom had sadness in their eyes while Ariel was furious, "How could Annabell do that to you!" she yelled. I told her to calm down and when she did my mom said I could stay as long as I wanted.

It had been only 5 weeks since the incident and I was walking home from the grocery story. I entered the house and yelled "Mom I'm home." There was no answer so I kept calling until I entered the living room and saw Poseidon holding Paul, Ares holding Ariel, and Zeus holding my mom. I dropped the bags and brought out Riptide in an instant. I looked around and sure enough the camp and Olympian Council was here. "Perseus Jackson," Zeus yelled, "You have been accused of treachery against Olympus." "I have done nothing," I yelled back. "Lies, all lies," said the brat himself, "We have proof you are." "Percy whats going on," Ariel said with fear in her voice. "Shut up brat," Ares said to her, she started to cry. "I lift the veil of the mist from Paul Blofis," said Zeus and I saw his eyes shimmer. He saw us all, the Gods, and the Demigods. "I can see through the mist now," he said. "Yes you can mortal, wouldn't want you to not see the show," Zeus said and with that he stabbed my mother. "NOOOO," I screamed and charged forward I watched as Paul was killed by Poseidon, now all that was left was Ariel who was crying her eyes out.

I attacked Ares who dropped Ariel who then hid behind some furniture. I fought the entire Olympian council and the camp at that moment, I noticed a dark black aura around me. I heard a scream and saw Annabeth with Ariel and she was about to stab her when I pushed Ariel and was stabbed instead. I collapsed from the pain and Annabeth was about to finish me when Ariel came and hugged me. "Please sop," she asked them to know avail. "Two kills in one, I love it," said Ares. Then before any one could react, a figure grabbed me and Ariel were flashed away. I looked up to see we were atop Mount Rushmore and I looked to see my savior. I saw Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and the last person who I thought would save me. I asked her, "Why did you save me?" "When you were with Annabeth I saw how happy you two were and decided you were different from your father," she answered. I looked behind her to see Ariel asleep, but the tears were still showing. "Thank you," I told her. "Your welcome Perseus, but now I will be sent to Tartarus in your place," she told me. "No," I yelled, "just go into hiding or something you can't b sent there." "I'm sorry, but it is the only way," she stated and flashed out leaving me and my 4-year-old sister atop a mountain.

* * *

**Hope you liked this betrayed section of the story.**

**I feel sorry for Athena myself, I felt it was a nice twist for the story and hope that you will like it to.**

**Farewell my viewers, Dark Flame away.**

**Please Review to help improve this story if necessary.**


	3. A New Life

**Hello Audience, Dark Flame lives.**

**It has come to my attention that I may have made a few miscalculations and mistakes.  
In the last chapter I made Ariel 3 years old, but then 4 years old.  
Her birthday was in between the 4 weeks Percy was there.  
Also Reclaimation is actually Reclamation. Misspelled error**

**I have returned to give you CHAPTER III**

**Hope you like it.**

**Me:There Nate you happy.**

**Nate:Yes, your A/N I actually short.**

**Me:Ladies and Gents your Co-writer Nate, the termiNATEr**

**Nate:WOOOOOOOOOOO**

**And now the story**

* * *

***Flashback continued***

Percy POV

11 years of running and hiding from those ba$%&!ds and their kids. We hid in alleys, abandoned buildings, and hotels. Ariel grew up a bit in the time we hid. She got taller and vocabulary got bigger, I spent a lot of time teaching her what she would be taught at school. She learned fast and started to help me out on the jobs. We were visited during our stay in Alaska by Prometheus, the Titan of Forethought who asked if I would except his blessing, I asked why and he said that he misunderstood me and said that the blessing would give me power over the flame of Hope, I excepted and he flashed away. We were hiding in Alaska at the moment. "Percy the fires going out," I heard Ariel told me. "I'll go find some more," I said back to her, "stay safe and if they find the camp..." "Yeah, yeah hide I know," she said. I went out and started to gather the woods when I heard something. I continued to keep gathering wood, but I kept my ears trained. I heard some whispering. "Is that him," a voice said. "Yeah, It has to be," a familiar voice said. I heard a bow being pulled back and rolled to the left as a silver arrow pierced the tree that I was in front of a second ago. Thalia and the hunters walked out of the woods with their bows trained on me. I took out my sword and said, "I don't want to hurt any of you, leave now." "You, hurt us," Thalia scoffed, "you may be an enemy of Olympus, but I know you wouldn't attack us." I replied with, "are you sure."

I made my arms go on fire and got ready to burn the grass. As they were about to shoot, I made the grass inbetween us catch fire and ran as the hunters dropped their arrows and coughed from the smoke. I ran as they were stunned I got to the clearing, but there was no one there. "Ariel, Ariel," I yelled. "What is it Percy," I heard from behind me. She was sleeping in one of the sleeping bags. "Get everything you need, they found us," I told her. Her eyes widened and she started to get her stuff. I heard rustling in the distance so I whispered to Ariel, "let's go." We headed north to the coast I could hear several howls. "They're on to us," I whispered to Ariel. Ariel stopped all the sudden, "What is it." She pointed down, I looked down and saw the beach several miles down. "D!%n it, were on a cliff," I said. "Theres no way out, guess this is our last stand," Ariel said. "If it is then let me tell you that you're the best sister I could have," I told her. She brought out a Celestial Bronze sword that I had acquired from Athena before she was sent to Tartarus. It was called Hurricane, Athena enchanted it to be able to move water seeing that Ariel was a mortal. She also lifted the veil of the mist from my sister's eyes.

We stood at the ready Hurricane and Riptide in hand and facing the woods. The Hunters stepped out of the woods with bows drawn and wolves growling. "Surrender now and Dad will make your punishment less excruciating," Thalia told us. "We won't surrender, no matter what you throw at us," I yelled back. Me and Ariel charged the Hunters and their pets, they fired their arrows, but we blocked them with our swords. I swung and cut two hunters in the leg, disabling them and three in the arm, disabling them to. I saw Ariel take on Thalia, she swung and made the water from the snow hit Thalia, but she brought out her spear to block it. As they sparred I disabled the last of the hunters and knocked the wolves out. I then engaged Thalia with Ariel and we were pushing her back into the woods when a horn was blown and the greek and roman camp came out of the woods and surrounded us. "Finally we can be rid of you two weaklings," Annabeth yelled. The camps cheered in joy.

Everything after that seem to slow down. We backed up to the edge of the cliff and the camp advanced on us. "Prepare to meet your...what is that," Lance said as a sonic boom resonated from the skies. Everyone looked up to see what looked like a comet fall from the sky, the difference was that it was black and had a thick black smoke trail behind it. It landed in the middle of the campers and sent out a shockwave that knocked down their forces. I dropped my sword from shock. Kneeled down in the middle of the campers was a figure wearing robes and had a pointed hood up. "Quickly, we have to go before they get up," the figure said in a male tone. "Wait, who are you," Ariel asked him. "I'll explain when we get there," he said as he grabbed us by the wrist. "Wait, get where," I asked as he dissolved into ashes, but then as his hands dissolved so did we. I looked at Ariel who was freaking out and as my head dissolved everything went into darkness, but then there was light.

* * *

Annabeth POV

We walked out of the woods and I heard Clarisse blow a horn. We saw Thalia fighting the two traitors and so we charged forward. "Finally we can be rid of you two weaklings," I yelled aloud. The camp cheered at my comment, of course they would why wouldn't they? "Prepare to meet your...what is that," I heard my new husband say as a black comet fell from the sky. It hit in the center of are forces and knocked us down. While we were down I could see a robed figure make his way to the 2 weaklings and talk the 2 of them. He grabbed them and I watched them turn into ashes. "They must be dead," I thought as we all got up. "They are dead," I yelled as everyone got up and everyone cheered. I saw a gleam in the grass and grabbed it, Riptide. I gave to Lance and said, "Here, consider it my early anniversary gift."

* * *

Ariel POV

As we dissolved into ashes I tried to get away, but then I dissolved. Then we reformed in a room. "Whoa, where are we," I said. "In my room," the guy who saved us said. "And you are," I heard my brother ask. "I am Nate Nichols, forgotten son of Hades," he answered. "So this is your room," I asked. "Yeah," he answered and opened the shades on a window in the room. "Whoa," was my only answer as me and my brother looked out the window into a sci-fi looking city on a planet where there was no sky just a view of space. "Welcome to Alpha Primer," Nate said to us. "Come on, he'll want to see you," He said as he opened the door. "Who want's to see us," my brother asked. "Oh, you'll find out," he said smirking.

Percy POV

Walked down corridors lined with lights. "What is this place," my sister asked. "This is the headquarters of the Chaotic Legion, one of the strongest defense forces in recorded history, we aim to free the galaxy of tyrrany," he answered. "One of," I asked. "Yeah, the only others on top of us is the Precursors, the Forerunners, and the Cybertronians," he answered again. "What are they," Ariel asked. "They are ancient races that protected the galaxy from danger," He answered. "Are they still around," my sister asked again. "The Forerunners and Precursors died off millions of years ago, but the Cybertronians are still around except they're weakened from a civil war they had, nearly destroyed their homeworld," he said, "ahh here we are." We arrived at a large door and Nate opened it for us. We entered to see a tall man with hair as white as the cleanest snow and wearing a black suit.

"Why hello Nate and young ones, these are guests correct," he asked Nate. "Yes sir, the demigod and his mortal sister," he answered back. "Good job, now here's your reward," he said as he congratuled him and tapped some keys on a keypad on his desk. A holographic keypad and screen appeared on Nate's right arm. "Alright, 5,000 credits," Nate cheered. He then left the room with me and my sister infront of the mysterious man. "I know you're wondering why you're hear," he said, "so let me explain, I am Chaos the Primordial of the Void and Creation." Me and Ariel's only answer was "Woah." "So you're God," I asked. He chuckled and said, "Technically No, but I took over his job when he retired." "Retired," Ariel asked. "Thats a story for another time, so lets get to the cut I believe that Nate explained that this is the home to my army The Chaotic Legion," he asked us. "Yeah he did, he explained it to us on our way from his room," I said.

"Well that will make things easier for me, so let me say this," he asked then said, "I, Chaos personally invite you to join The Chaotic Legion." "What happens when we join," Ariel asked. "You'll receive a mark that shows your with us, go on missions, get new equipment, get a room in the Celestial Fortress which by the way your in, eternal youth, and most importantly a new life," he anwsered. Me and Ariel looked at each other and locked eyes, we new our choices. "Yes," we both answered in unison. "Wonderful, so let us begin, he said and began to chant, "I Chaos call upon the power of my forefather to grant these 2 warriors strength, speed, wisdom, power, and enhanced senses." We gripped our right hands as we felt it begin to burn. When we looked there was a mark on there, a sword through a sword. "Welcome to the Chaotic Legion my soldiers," Chaos said.

"Now come you can come in," Chaos said. The door behind us opened to reveal Luke Castellan, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Zoe Nightshade, Calypso, Michael Yew, and Ethan Nakamura. They ran in and tackled me while my sister giggled. Calypso gave me a bear hug and I barely managed to tell her to let go as I was losing air. We all got acquainted and I introduced Ariel to all of them. "Guys this is Ariel my step-sister and Ariel these are my friends," I said. Silena grabbed Ariel and hugged her making her squeek which made me burst out laughing. She glared at me and said, "Hi". Everyone greeted her back and then Nate stepped into the room. "Looks like you accepted," he said, "Come on, follow me to your rooms." Everyone followed him to me and Ariel's rooms which were across from each other.

When I opened my door it was empty, save a window that overlooked the city. "Hey what gives where is everything," I asked. "You have to imagine it," Nate said. I closed my eyes and everyone gasped I opened it to see a room that looked like my room at the Big House before I left. I heard Ariel sqeal with joy and we went over to her room and saw that it was set up like the dream room she always talked about which was pink wallpaper, posters of her favorite boy bands, all the teenage girl stuff, but what stood out the most was the big picture of her, me, Paul and mom.

I laughed and Luke asked if we wanted something to eat, only then did I realize how hungry I was.  
We all headed off to the cafeteria, but I looked out the window before I went.  
This is our new life huh, I like it. I thought mentally.  
"Percy you coming," I heard Ariel yell.  
"Coming," I yelled back and left to meet my new family.

* * *

Deep Space

On the surface of a barren world a lone creature wandered the barren plains, but then the world began to shake as a massive metal planet with an enormous ring came into view above the world. Soon the barren planet shook and cracked as disasters ripped apart. The lone creature fell into the abyss that opened. The abyss led down to a core that glowed not from molten lava, but from a power source, a being that was trapped forever in the planet to be left to rot. Except now it being freed.

The darkness has been breached and it has begun to corrupt the galaxy as we know it.

* * *

**Hoped you loved that**

**Fact**

**-Nate Nichols is my best friend in real life.**

**Send any comments to help improve this story**

**Dark Flame signing off**


	4. Recruiting the One Man Army

**I LIVE**

**Hello Viewers and welcome to the most awesome story ever**

**Percy Jackson and The Chaotic Legion: Book 1  
Rebirth and Reclamation**

**For all you senior readers welcome back  
Hoped you loved the last chapter especially the ending scene.**

**The Darkness has been Breached.**

**Azofeifa- You will like this chapter my friend.**

**Oh and I expect you to loved Nate I mean who couldn't love the insane jacka#% of the story.**

**One more oh, Nate's outfit is an assassin's creed robe, but his civilian clothes are just casual and he has a rubix like** **cube on a necklace. He also has brown eyes with a sparkle of insanity in them.**

**And now I present Ch. 3- Recruiting the One Man Army.**

* * *

***Flashback End***

Percy POV

Its been over 500 years and now me, Ariel, and all our friend have up through the ranks. I got the title Disciple of Chaos and took the name Void and Ariel became Commander Jackson, leader of the Chaotic Legion. I, however can still command the army. We see each other from time to time, but not all the time since she's commanding the army from Alpha Primer and I'm always on missions. Luke became the pilot of my ship, The Light. Me and Calypso got together after Ariel and Silena persuaded me to do the first move. Ever since then we've dated and just a month ago we got married. Nate and Zoe got together after that and things are seeming good. "Hey Perce, care to join us in the com hub," Luke said over the intercom. I got out of bed, put my clothes on, and traversed the ship from my captain's cabin to the com hub. When I arrived the crew was there and Chaos was on the holoprojector. "Ah my son has finally awakened," he said, oh did I mention that he adopted me and Ariel so yeah were Percy and Ariel Jackson the son and daughter of Chaos. "Yeah dad I'm here," I said. "And so am I," said my sister as she materialized from the holoprojector. "It seems we're all here sir," said a young woman with raven black hair and indigo eyes that I had never seen before. "Um, who are you and what are you doing on my ship," I asked. "She's my 1st lieutenant, Rose Marriet," answered Chaos. I blushed out of embarrassment and Rose retorted, "Oh look at that I managed to make the Disciple of Chaos blush." Everyone laughed and I said, "Oh ha ha, now let's get to the briefing." "Alright, so we've had multiple raids on some of are outposts and when we checked on them there were no bodies, there have also been reports of mysterious fleets of ships coming from all over the galaxy," Rose read off a data pad, "one of our bases was just attack as well and were able to salvage footage."

We all looked at a screen and saw static until it cut to the entrance of the base from the inside. Alarms were going off and the soldiers gathered at the door, weapons ready. All the sudden the door was blown open and several figures ran from it shooting and slicing any resistance they met. Only of few of them were downed, but all the base's forces were slaughtered. Then the camera fell, but it kept playing and then it was picked up. It was turned to face the head of one of the invaders. He, or I think it was a he had a helm on and had red eyes. It then dropped the camera to the ground and it showed the hostile force leaving the base with the bodies of dead soldiers and salvaged metal and weapons.

"Oh my Chaos," I heard a soldier say. "What were those things," I heard Luke say. "I don't know Castellan, but we need to find out and fast," Rose said. "I believe I have the answer to that problem," Chaos said. "What is it dad," me and Ariel said in almost perfect sync. "Go to Emerald Cove and at these coordinates, there you'll find a man who has the answers to most of your questions," he said. "Coordinates received sir," said Peter Tesla, a son of Zeus said. I was kinda afraid of him because I'd thought he'd be like Lance, but he was kinder and was more fun. He had a polymorphic robotic arm that could shape shift into anything he wanted."Good and Rose you'll be accompanying them on this mission," He said. Both me and Rose yelled, "What!" "But sir I'm intelligence only," she said. "Yes, but you are also trained in combat and they'll need seeing as who you're going to meet has a grudge against me," he answered back. "Um ok," she said. "Setting course for Emerald Cove Perce," Luke said. "Hm looks like your going to have to deal with me for now _Perce_," Rose said as she went to the crews quarters.

* * *

Emerald Cove

Rose POV

"Ah Emerald Cove, the planet of vacation and relaxation," I heard Officer Castellan say, seriously why can't these soldiers keep a strict conduct. "Come on lets take the shuttle," I heard Commander Jackson say. Me, Void, and Cdr. Jackson boarded the shuttle and we set off for the coordinates Chaos sent us. "So Rose," Void said, "what weapons do you specialize in?" "Well I use dual laser pistols that have thermal clips, but I usually use my Biotics," I answered. "Biotics," he questioned. "Yeah biotics, it's when a person like me is introduced to a large amount of Element Zero which allows me to use mass effect fields," I said. We arrived at a small town and set down there. We then hiked are way up to an enormous clearing with a homestead in it. "This the place," Void asked. I checked the coordinates and said, "Yeah it is." We made are way to the homestead and knocked on the front door. The door unlocked and a handsome young man came out, he looked about 26 and wore a white hoodie with a red line and 2 thinner red lines on either side going down the right sleeve and a circle with an upside down V in it. "Um, uh were hear because Chaos said you have answers," I said. I stared at his glowing red eyes and..., wait glowing red eyes? I saw that the irises themselves glowed red. I snapped back into reality and saw his anger cross his face, but then it disappeared and he calmly said, "No". He closed the door and I looked at my companions, no one had ever said no to us, it was usually, "what an honor" or "can I have an autograph?" I knocked on the door, but instead of opening he yelled, "Go away!" "we're not leaving," I heard Void say next to me. "Uh, lets find a place to set camp, we're going to be here a while," I said.

The next morning I woke up and saw Void still sleeping and Ariel stretching. "Um should wake him up," I asked the Commander. "Let me handle it," she said and then she took out a bottle of water and poured it on his face. He woke up with a scream as the cold water splashed on him. I couldn't help, but stifle a laugh as he got out and tried to dry himself, the commander on the other hand was on the ground holding her stomach and laughing her butt off. "You could've just poked me or something," Void said. "Where's the fun in that," the Cdr. said. After Void dried off we went to the homestead again. This time Void knocked on the door, but there was no answer. "There has to be another way around," I said. "Maybe there's a back door," suggested Commander Ariel. We found the back entrance and knocked. "Please all we ask is a moment of your time," Void yelled. "I apologize if I've been unclear - or otherwise confuse you with my words," the man said as he appeared out of a window on the second story, "It was never my intention to mislead. So let me try to clarify: GET THE HELL OFF MY LAND!" We all stood there with shocked faces, again.

"We're coming up," the commander yelled as she and Void used the wind to fly us up to a balcony on the side of the mansion. We knocked on the door there and I said, "Please we only want to talk, what are you afraid of?" I instantly regretted saying that as he opened the door, knocked me down, and had a sword pointed to my neck. "Afraid, of you," he said, "I am not afraid, especially of a brat like you." "Stay this course and you'll end up dead," he said to me and my companions.

* * *

Void POV

We found a third door on a balcony on the left side of the house. Me and Ariel floated up using the wind and we also used it to float Rose up. Rose knocked on the door and asked why he was afraid. That's when things went wrong. He came out, but he used a sword to trip Rose and put the tip of it at her neck. Ariel drew Hurricane, while I drew my new sword, Blackhole. We pointed them at the man, but he ignored us and started to talk to the 1st lieutenant about how he wasn't afraid and how if we kept serving Chaos we would all die. He then lifted the sword and retreated back into the homestead. "I'm never leaving, not until I get my answers," I heard Rose mutter as Ariel helped her up.

We headed back to camp and saw a figure there. It was Nate standing in all his "glory". "There you guys are, we've been what happened to you guys," he said. "Negotiations soured when the guy tried to kill me," Rose said. "WHAT," he yelled, "what you guys say to him." "Nothing really, we asked if we could ask him some questions, but he said no and then Rose asked why he was afraid, then he pulled a sword on her," Ariel said. Well lets get some rest were going to need it for tomorrow," Nate said. "Why," I asked. "Cause I'm going to ask some questions of my own," he answered back.

* * *

Rose POV

Woke up to the sound of guns being cocked. I got out of my sleeping bag and snuck over to the tree line to see a large squad of the people who were attacking our bases. "Okay this time were going to sneak to all the entrances," one of them said. "That's the plan from last time and when we tried it I ended up with a missing arm and a dark eye," another said. "Rose whats going on," Void said to me. He frightened me and I stepped on a branch. All of the hostile eyes turned to us. Lightning flashed and it started to rain as I raised my hands and stepped out of the bushes. "Rose what are you doing," Void asked. "If these guys can clear a base of over a 200 Chaotic troops, I'm sure they can take you and me down," I answered. "Well, looks like we got some chaos brats on our hands," one of them said. "I'm going to like gutting them," another said, then his hand seem to "transform" into a blade. Me and Void were instantly frightened, we stepped back only to hit a tree. "We ain't touching no one 2.7," a gruff voice said, "are mission is to kill the old man." "Come on 2.1," the one called 2.7 said, "This'd be a bonus." "No it wouldn't, not without sport," 2.1 said. "Now you kids leave now because none of this concerns you," he said. "No, if your going to harm him then, it does," I said. "2.7, looks like you can gut them," he said and he to produced a blade from his hand.

All the sudden a wave of water crashed down on them and knocked some of them down. "Hey guys, hows it going," the commander said as she stepped out from the tree line with Nate walking from behind. "Oh nothing much, just found the guys killing our guys," Void said. "Then lets rock and roll," Nate said and unsheathed his sword. All four of us engaged the enemy squad of over 50. We fought Void with Blackhole, Commander Ariel with Hurricane, Nate with Shadowstriker, and me with my biotics and dual laser pistols. I saw Void and Cdr. Ariel fighting a horde of hostiles and Nate was disintegrating behind enemies and stabbing them from behind. I, well I was surrounded in a blue mist as I used my biotics to fling these guys around. I threw a warp that hit directly under the breastplate of one and his torso exploded in blue sparks. "Underneath the chest plate," I yelled, "it's a weakness. Everyone nodded at me and started to aim for that area. In a matter of minutes there was only one left. "Please spare me," 2.7 cried. "Who are you and what are you doing here," I asked. He smiled and said, "Best ask the boss on that one." Then there was an explosion and we were sent flying.I was on the ground and I saw 2.1 come over. "Lights out," he said as he kicked Void in the face, then everything went dark.

* * *

"Hm looks like we got the Disciple of Chaos, The Commander of The Chaotic Legion, Chaos' 1st lieutenant, and Chaos' assassin," I heard 2.1 said. I opened my eyes and saw 2.1 and 2.7 staring at us. We were tied up against some trees. "Well looks like an easy kill for me," 2.1 said. He raised the blade and I got ready to meet my doom when out of the corner of my eye I saw a shimmer of light. I looked over and saw the man from the homestead come and tap 2.1's shoulder. "What is it 2.6 I'm bus..." he didn't finish the sentence as the man plunged a hidden blade into his skull. A blue liquid seeped onto the man's blade and onto the grass. "Hey he killed 2.1," an enemy said, "kill him!"

They charged at the man and I knew he'd met his end, but then one of the enemies stabbed the man except it went through him and there was no blood. They stopped and the enemy swung his sword at the man. The man flickered, a hologram I thought then there was an explosion as a purple beam of energy collided with the group of hostiles. We looked over to see the man, now dressed in a metallic armor with glowing, purple lines and markings all over it fly down with a jetpack. He started to shoot more blasts of purple energy from a cannon on his right arm. Then one of the enemies appeared from behind him, cloaking technology so that's how 2.1 got us. Then right when he was about to stab the man, the man twisted his torso a full 108 degrees and smacked him. We all stared in shock as he realigned his body and brought out the sword he had pointed at my throat before. He stabbed the enemy, then pulled it out, and slashed up killing him instantly. Only then did I realize that, that was the last enemy as the rest were strewn all over the ground.

He walked over to us and used his sword to cut the restraints. "Clean up this mess and maybe we can talk," he said and then walked back to his homestead. We looked at each other and shrugged, if it took cleaning up some bodies to get answers how were we to deny. After an hour of cleaning up dead bodies in the rain we got over to the homestead and the commander dried us off with her powers over water. I knocked on the door hoping he'd open it and he did. "Come in all of you," he said as he shut the door behind us. We followed him to a burning fireplace. We grabbed some chairs and sat in them, but then my chair gave and I fell on my butt causing me to yelp. He chuckled and said, "Sorry this place is coming apart, having got to repairing it yet." I glared and got another one which, thankfully held. "So what are your names," he asked. "I'm Rose Marriet," I answered. "I'm Void and I'm Ariel," said Void and the Commander. "Nate Nichols," the assassin said. "So now mind telling me why your here," he asked. We explained how the enemies we just fought have attacked our bases and other worlds as he just nodded. "Hm seems Chaos has caught the attention of the Protocons," he said. We had confused faces and I asked, "The Protocons?" "Yes, they are a race of technorganics that were created as an army, but they turned on their creator.

"How do you know all this," the Cdr. asked. He looked at us with saddened eyes and said, "Because I am their creator." We looked at him with even more confused faces and I said, "What!" "Sadly it is true, you see many years ago I ruled an empire that spanned the entire universe and I required a guard force," he said, "so I created the Protocons, a mix of flesh and metal the perfect combination of synthetics and organics." "Then one day, the first of them their leader Prototype 1 turned on me and waged a war against my empire," he told us, "we managed to defeat them and send them into deep space, but the cost was many lives." "I'm sorry," I said. "It wasn't you, so you don't need to apologize," he said. Then our wrist mounted data pads started to beep signaling a call. I opened mine and saw Chaos. "Ah it seems you've met the man I told you about," he said. "Chaos, I should've known you wouldn't leave me be," the man said. "What does he mean dad," Void said. Chaos and the Man locked eyes and Chaos said, "That is a story for another time."

"Now my old friend, I have sent these four to ask for answers and also your aid in this matter," Chaos said. "No," was his only reply, but then he said, "No is my answer unless your son can beat me." "Why do you ask for a duel with my son," Chaos asked. "I ask because I want to see if your army has improved any more than it has when I was there," he answered. "You were in the Chaotic Legion," we all asked. "Like Chaos said, a story for another time," he said, "now lets go duel." That's when we noticed it was day time. We went over to the cliff side where the grass ended at stone. We watched as his sword seem to transform into his hand. "What," he asked. "Your sword just transformed into your hand," I said. He scoffed and said, "So, lets just fight." Void brought out Blackhole and the Commander said begin. In an instant the man had already crossed the field and started to hack and slash at Void. Void was on the defense, but he kept getting cuts all over his body. Then Void attempted to blast some fire at the man, but he brought out what looked like a solid light shield. The man then started to bring his sword down on Void's.

All the sudden my data pad started to beep. I looked at it and it said that a massive power surge was in our area. I looked around and saw nothing, the others were looking to. That's when I realized what was happening and I looked back at the battle. I gasped as I realized the man was slamming his blade onto Void's and Blackhole was beginning to crack and break. "Void," I yelled, "get out of there." But he didn't listen as he kept holding his blade up to block the man's strikes. All the sudden the man pulled his blade back and twirled it as it began to glow and a purple aura surrounded his sword. He struck his sword onto Blackhole and Void's sword shattered causing an explosion. We were all thrown back several feet as the explosion shook the cliff. I looked over at the battle sight and gasped as I saw the man had only been pushed back about 2 ft.

"It seems that I have one," he said as his sword began to transform back into his hand. We all got up and Void look disappointed. "Why the glum face kid," the man asked. This ticked me off as I heard him ask what was wrong when he knew that since he'd won that we've failed our mission. I yelled back, "What do you think, we just failed our mission!" He just laughed and said, "Not really, you see I didn't fight you because I wanted to test you." "I did it because I wanted a challenge," he finished. We stood with our mouths open and then we were furious. "What," we yelled in unison. "Oh don't be such a party pooper," he said, "now come on help me pack so we can get to your ship." We sighed and followed him inside to help him pack.

* * *

A couple of hours later we were done. He had a lot of stuff, heavy stuff to. Suprisingly however he had these things called storage packs that could hold almost anything. He put the storage packs in a bag and put it somewhere on him. We all headed to the shuttle and got in. "You coming getting in man," Nate yelled. "Nah, I'll take my way,he said as he flew up with his jetpack and then transformed into a hover bike. We all looked at him with awe and he looked back on his hover bike. "Race you to the ship" he said and sped off. That's when we got out of shock and yelled at Nate to fly. We came to a stop in the town and saw the ship. "Think we beat him," Nate asked. "Not a chance," a familiar voice said from behind us. We turned around to see him smiling in joy. "Come on let's get on your ship and chase those Protocons back to whatever black hole I chased them into years ago," he said. That's when I realized that we didn't know his name, so I asked, "Hey, we never got your name." "Call me Dark Flame," he answered and strutted off to the Light. We followed behind the newest wacko of the crew. This was going to be one hell of a mission.

* * *

Deep Space

"Arise my descendant, arise and serve your master," a voice emanation from the metal world bellowed at the barren world. The metal planet then began to use to pincers on it to pierce the surface of the world. "You will serve me and with your help "I can rule this galaxy as I see fit," bellowed the Chaos Bringer, Unicron.

* * *

**Hope you ladies and gents loved this chapter.**

**If you want to learn more about Dark Flame, my character then go to my bio.  
I have a dossier on him about his history in the galaxy.**

**The storage packs Rose talked about are from the Borderlands franchise just so you no.**

**Next chapter I will be about Dark Flame's return to Alpha Primer and gathering his allies.**

**Send reviews to help better improve this story.**

**Peace, Dark Flame out.**


	5. Secret Crush Revealed

**I'm back peoples**

**So maybe I lied when I said this was going to be about bringing the galaxy together, but it will have Dark Flames return.**

**Now did you like the last chapter because I did. I worked hard to get A Boorish Man mission from Assassin's Creed III correct.**

**I personally love it.**

**Just so you know, Dark Flame is not a mary sue because he has his faults.  
You'll see these as the story continues.**

**Current pairings**

**PercyxCalypso  
NatexZoe  
BeckendorfxSilena  
JasonxPiper**

**and last but not least**

**Dark Flame x Rose**

**yeah seriously.**

**Now to the story!**

* * *

Dark Flame POV

The Light

"Welcome to The Light, my flagship," Void said. "Looks plain," I said as I observed it. The assassin, um what was his name again... Oh yeah Nate yelled at me, "Its Prettyfull!" "Um, ok," I responded. "Such savages," I thought mentally. I followed the disciple down to my new quarters. "You'll be sleeping with the rest of the crew Dark Fl...," he said, but I interrupted him by saying, "No, thats not going to work seeing that I'm going to need a lot of room with all my stuff." "He can have the observation deck," a young man with a scar going down one of his two blue eyes and he had short,blonde hair. "Good idea officer," said the chick, um Rose was it. "Thank you, now which way is the observation deck," I asked.

Rose groaned and told me to follow her and so I followed her to the front of the ship, a couple of decks underneath the bridge. It had a view of space and had a lot of room. "Here you go Mr. Flame," she said. I corrected her by saying, "Um, its Lord." "Excuse me," she said. "I said its not Mr. Flame, its Lord Flame," I answered her. She stared at me with a confused face and then said, "I don't know if you realize this, but I and everyone else on this ship call only Chaos, Lord." "Yes, but I'm more used to me being Lord Dark Flame, the Dark Lord," I answered back. "Um, excuse me, but I only answer to Chaos," she said. "I'm not asking you to answer to me, " I said, "just refer to me as Lord Flame." "No, I won't you son of a..." she murmured the last part as she began to glow blue, oh hell she's a biotic. "Um, you can leave now," I said, but it only made matters worse. "Leave, are you ordering me," she yelled and then she launched a shockwave at me.

* * *

Ariel POV

"So you think Dark Flame's trustworthy," Peter asked. "I guess," Nate said. We were in the cafeteria while Rose was leading Dark Flame to his new quarters. "I say he is," I said. I saw what he did to those Protocons and I know he has much hatred for them. "His anger towards the enemy is probably the only thing stopping him from leaving now," I said. "That's true, I guess," my brother said. All the sudden the ship rocked and everything went flying. A stray pizza managed to plant itself into Nate and soon his face was covered in cheese and pizza sauce. If it weren't for the ship suddenly rocking then I would've laughed. "Luke, what's going on," I yelled at the intercom. "I don't know, the systems say somethings going on in the Observation deck," he said, "wait isn't that where Rose is lead Dark Flame too." "Correction, is she's still there," Percy said. "Take pictures," I heard Luke say.

We raced up to the observation deck to and opened the door. When we opened the door we saw a biotic attack cross it's way to the other side of the room. We looked in to see Rose surrounded by a blue mist and Dark Flame attempting to dodge her attacks. She sent another blast at Dark Flame who sidestepped in time. "Rose," I said, "stand down, Dark Flame is an ally." "The hell he is, he tried to make me call him master," she said. I was stunned for a second before looking at Dark Flame and asking, "Is that true?" "No, it's not true," he said, "she called me , but I'm used to being called Lord Flame so I asked her to call me that and she flipped out." "Rose, stand down," I said again. "But he..," she said, but I interrupted and told her to stand down again. "Yeah stand down Rose," Dark Flame said. "Dark Flame, you apologize," I said. "What, I didn't do anything," he said. I glared at him and he hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry," he said through gritted teeth. The blue mist around Rose faded away as she calmed down.

"Rose could I speak to you in my room," I asked. We left the room and went to my Captains's Cabin next to Percy's. "Rose, it's not like you to freak out like that you know," I said. "I know, but he's just infuririating and, and," she was about to continue until I said, "Cute." "Yeah he is but...", she said until she realized what she agreed to, "what, I don't think of that." She blushed and I said, "Come on Rose I'm a girl to." "Uh fine, yeah I kinda, maybe like him," she said. "Just try and be nice to him for now and see where it goes," I said.

* * *

Dark Flame POV

I started to use my Forerunner Telekinetic powers to undent the walls. "Dang biotics," I muttered. "Man she was mad at you," I heard Nate say from the door. "Yeah, wonder why," I said, "I only asked her to refer to me as Lord Flame." "Well Rose is more of Chaos' kid since he found her years ago, abandoned on the streets when her parents died when she was a kid," Void said, "he practically raised her, but he never adopted her because she wanted to remember her parents." "Oh," I said, "thats one messed up childhood." "Yeah it is," Void said. I started to unpack, setting up computers, desks, screens, etc. "So this is my room," I said as I held my hands up infront of Void and Nate as he looked into the room. "Nice," was their only response. "Hey Per..., Void and Nate we're here," I heard the pilot say.

All three of us looked out the window to see the world of Alpha Primer. We docked at the Celestial Fortress' personal hangar bay. I walked down the ramp with everyone else and as I walked out I looked around. "Not much has changed since I was last here," I murmered. I looked to my right and saw some ships, but that was when I saw Rose and the commander walk down. Rose and the commander were talking, but I couldn't hear them though I could see the smile on Rose's face. "That beautiful smile...WHAT," I thought. "I haven't had this feeling since Jane," I thought. That's when I was picked up in a bear hug by none other than the son of an insecticon himself, Chaos. "Ha ha, I knew you'd come my friend," he laughed out. "I came to end what I started Chaos and are friendship ended the day I left," I said. His smiled went down a bit, but it was still there. I put a hand on my head and murmured, "As stubborn as ever."

"Come on lets get to the War room," I said.

* * *

Void POV

I saw dad come out, but when I got ready to get a hug he ran past me and gave Dark Flame one. I chuckled as he was squeezed so hard it looked like he'd blow up. He then started to talk to dad about the reason why he was here and told everyone to get to the War Room. Thats when Rose and Ariel passed me. "Hey, guys," I said. "Oh hey, they." they said in synch. "So you calmed down yet," I asked Rose and she was about to answer when Ariel said, "Yeah she did because the real reason she was mad was because she has a crush on Dark Flame." Rose immediatly turned as red as a tomato and said, "Commander, you said you wouldn't tell." "Oops," my sister said. "Don't worry, you get used to my sister telling secrets and don't worry your secret is safe with me," I said to Rose. "Thanks Void," she said. "You can call me Percy," I said.

* * *

Dark Flame POV

I walked through the familiar corridors and passed Nate who was opening his room. "Hey, Dark," he said, "how ya doin." "Fine, thanks for asking," I said. He opened his room and I looked in, there was clothes strewn everywhere and assorted foods in places. "This place looks like a farm," I said. "Excuse me, but I take pride in my room," he said, "Shadow attack!" Then all the sudden a black blur jumped on my face and started to claw my face. I started to scream and banged my head on the walls. It jumped off and landed on Nate's shoulder, it was a black, skinny cat. "Your cat just clawed my face off," I said. "Heh," he said. I was about to strangle him, but I resisted the urge and then said, "Hurry up and get to the War room." He nodded his head and went into his room. I continued walking to the War room and wondered what they'ed think of the data I was about to show.

* * *

Hades Nexus

"Master One,"a protocon officer said, "the team we sent to deal with your creator was eliminated." A tall robot figure stood up from his throne and asked, "And why is that?" "Chaos' troops had come ahead to ask for information on us and now he joins them in their fight against u..." he didn't finish his sentence as a sword was sent through his chest. Blue liquid began to leak down the blade as the Protocon leader brought the body up and threw it across the room. "This is another example for failure in this matter, now back to your stations," the Protocon bellowed. "In time I will have my revenge, Master," said Prototype 1.

* * *

**And Scene.**

**There you have it, Chapter 5**

**Dark Flame's Return into service.**

**Just so you know Shadow, Nate's cat is real and just died today- May 6, 2013**

**Shadow  
The most ninja cat of them all.  
1997-2013**

**So soon I'll get Dark Flame and Rose together  
Calypso and Zoe will come in the next chapter.**

**Chapter 6 will be when Dark Flame reunites with his old team and allies.  
He also has vital info on the threat to come.**

**To Be Continued in...Chapter 6: Dark Lord's Return**


	6. Dark Lord's Return

**I Have Returned!**

**This chapter will feature the return of Dark Flame to the rest of the galaxy.**

**Characters introduced will be**

**-General A.J. Johnson (Yeah I kept him alive.)  
-The Mass Effect Team  
-The Decepticons and Autobots  
-and Terry Flame, Dark Flame's twin brother.**

**This will be one momentous chapter for ya'll**

**Also I would like to say that Unicron from last chapter is a character from the Transformers Universe.  
He's the main antagonist in a lot of the series.**

**Now without further a do. Chapter 6**

* * *

Peter POV

I attempted to hold on to my chair as the ship rocked and a pizza hit Nate's face. We were discussing if Dark Flame was trustworthy when the ship shook all the sudden. Then, Luke's voice boomed out of the intercom and told us something was going in the observation deck. Void, Ariel, and Nate raced down there to see what was wrong, but I went down to the engine deck to see what was wrong. When I got down there I saw some of pipes had busted open and a regulator blew.

I morphed my polymorphic, liquid metal right arm into a claw to pull the pipes into place and then used my lighting powers to weld the them. A stream of concentrated lightning came from the palm of my hand and welded the pipes close. I then morphed my arm into a crowbar to pull the regulator out and fix it. After I replaced it, I went back to the crew deck and saw Rose and Ariel pass. Rose was blushing like a tomato and Ariel looked like she was trying to hold in a giggle. I couldn't help, but smile at her as she passed. I had always had a crush on her since we met, we were the same age and we were good friends. I just hoped we could be more. "Peter, wo hoo Peter you there," Ariel said as she waved her hand at me. I came back to reality and realized that I had been standing infront of them the whole time. "Dude you just stood there and smiled for like 5 minutes," Rose said while laughing as I blushed.

"Hey, look were here," Ariel said as she gazed out the window to Alpha Primer. We headed to the Landing Ramp to get off. Rose and Ariel walked off soon joined by Void. I was getting some of my things off when I saw Dark Flame walk down the ramp, he was looking over at Rose and suddenly blushed. All the sudden Chaos came and gave him a bone crushing hug. I laughed, but then Dark Flame pushed himself out of the hug and yelled at Chaos about his reasons for being here. I didn't stick around long and headed for my quarters. "Hey Peter," I heard one of my best friends, Beckendorf say. "Hey Charles," I said back. "So how'd the mission go," he asked. "Well we found out that the enemy is a bunch of technorganics and their creator has agreed to join us," I answered. His mouth dropped and I laughed.

Thats when I heard screaming and banging, Me and Beckendorf ran down the hall just in time to see Shadow jump onto Nate's shoulder from Dark Flame's face. He looked like he wanted to strangle Nate, but let his arms drop and told Nate to hurry up and get to the War room. He then stalked off and Beckendorf asked, "Who was that?" "That was our new allie," I answered. He nodded his head and said he had to check on Silena and walked off. I went to my room across from Nate's and dropped my stuff off and went back outside just as Nate got out of his room. "I see Shadow likes out guest," I said. "Sure does, especially his comment on my room," he laughed out. Thats when Void, Rose, and Ariel walked down the hall and joined us. "Hey guys, you heading for the War room to," Ariel said. "Sure are, do you wish to join us Madame Jackson," I said to her. She blushed and said, "Why of course Sir. Tesla." We all walked down to the War room to see Dark Flame with his hands on the table.

* * *

Ariel POV

We walked into the War room and saw Dark Flame all ready there. "Well _Lord Flame_, you have something to show us,  
" Rose retorted. "Why I do Ms. Smarta#$," he said back. I could see her flinch at the comment, "He doesn't know she likes him yet," I thought. "So what do you kiddies know so far," He said. Rose got up to the console and nudged him aside at started to type. "We've had multiple attacks on different bases and reports of a massive fleet of mysterious ships from all over the galaxy," she answered him. "Not much to work with, but I can make do with it," he said. "Make do," Peter asked. "Yes, make do," he said, "the Protocons always have a plan."

"Please pull up the galaxy map would you," he asked. Rose groaned and typed a command. The galaxy map appeared and Dark Flame scowled. "What is this," he said. "What do you mean," my brother asked. "I mean, what is this tiny portion of the galaxy doing as your galaxy map," he said. "For your information this is the galaxy," Rose said. "No it's not because you've only got about 5% of the galaxy map recorded," he retorted back. We all gasped and looked at Chaos who just entered the room. "Sorry kids, but I had to do it," he said. "Why dad," Void asked. "Because the Chaotic Legion is hated throughout the galaxy," Dark Flame answered for Chaos. We all looked at him and yelled, "WHAT!" "Yes, it's true," Chaos said, "Dark Flame, I believe it is time for them to know." "Of course Chaos," he said. "I remember it like it was only yesterday..." he began.

* * *

Dark Flame POV

"I remember it as if it were yesterday...," I began

***Flashback***

July, 16 2573  
Emerald Cove

"Lord Flame, sir man-of-wars inbound," a Chaotic soldier said to me. "Prepare all cannons," I yelled. For the past year a gang started to invested in creating a more technological version of the Earth human's man-of-wars. When they succeeded they started to ransack towns and villages along the coast. They demolished any resistance, but then we caught wind of this and came in to save the day. "Here they come," I yelled, "FIRE!" Every cannon aboard my ship, The Forward Unto Dawn II piloted by the famed 501st Legion of the Chaotic Legion fired out a celestial bronze cannon ball that penetrated the hull and then the concoction from within exploded the ball. Half of the Red Sun's fleet was destroyed. The Red Sun's were a rogue group of Blue Sun's that wanted to return to the old ways of murder and smuggling. You see after the Reaper War, most of the gangs decided to become the guard force of Omega seeing it as their home territory. The Red Suns however didn't like that and split off to become this new smuggling gang. We've tried to stop them ever since. "Lord Flame, we need more time to get the civilians out of the area," Admiral Hackett said. "I'll buy you as much as you can," I said. That's when my omni-tool started to beep signaling a call. I tapped it to turn it on and saw Chaos. "All troops it's time to pull out, I repeat it's time to get out of there," he said over the comm. I was stunned, did Chaos, the Chaos just say to leave and let millions die. "Chaos, did you just say to retreat and let these people die," I yelled at him. "Yes I did," he said, "we've lost to many troops today Dark Flame." "The hell I will," I yelled back and purposely lost the connection, then I hooked up to the 501st Legion's private comm.

"All units, if you wish to leave then get to the nearest outpost because those who want to fight are staying here," I yelled to the men on my ship and to every man on the 501st Legion's private comm. No one moved from their station, they all just stared at me. "That's it huh, no one wants to live," I said, "well then it's been an honor to serve with you all." Everyone cheered and went back to calibrating the systems. My omni-tool beeped again, so I opened it and saw Chaos with an angry face on. "Dark Flame, I order you shut down that outpost and retreat to the rendezvous point," he yelled. Everyone looked over to me and watched the drama that was unfolding. "No," was my only response. I turned it off, but then a wormhole appeared as Chaos stepped out and put a hand on my shoulder. "Dark Flame, I know its hard for you to leave the people, but we need to go now," he said with sadness in his voice. "No Chaos," I answered, "I've left to many behind already and I ain't leaving another soul now." "Now get the hell off my ship," I said, "and consider this my resignation order." Everyone on the ship yelled agreements to me and said they wanted to resign as well. Chaos, with a sad face said, "Very well, goodbye Dark Lord." and left us. The glow on the soldier's bodies faded and they started to panic. I stood up from the wheel and said, "Hold yourselves together, why do you worry about some petty blessing going away." They stopped running around in circles and looked up to me. "You are men and women of the 501st Legion, named after one of the most feared legions in the Old Republic.

That's when my omni-tool beeped again and I answered it again. "Dark Flame, this is Admiral Hackett what the hell is going on," he said, "I have reports of Chaotic Legion ships retreating off planet." "I'm sorry Admiral, but Chaos has decided to leave because of our casualties, but you'll be glad to know I'm still here and so is the 501st Legion," I answered him. "Hm, this is bad," he said, "we're picking up reports of the entire enemy fleet of man-of-wars headed to our position and we only have a quarter of the population out." "Don't worry Admiral Hackett, we'll hold them off for you," I said. "Thank you Dark Flame and God Speed Hackett out," he said. "Come on men," I yelled to the crew and every one on the private comm, "do not waver now, we do not need Chaos' blessing to know we are the best." The crew cheered and I continued, "Stand with me and fight the enemy, do not falter nor fall as we are the only thing standing between the innocent people of that city and death. The crew cheered even louder and went to the cannons preparing for the final battle.

The Next Day

Over a third of the 501st was killed in the battle and the Forward Unto Dawn II was sunk. Yet the war was won and most of the lives were saved. We were at the abandoned Chaotic Legion Outpost at the city walls that overlooked the sea. We were fixing what ever was broken and putting it on our flagship, The Galactic- a salvaged Prototype Venator Mark-II class cruiser from the Old Republic. It was twice the size of the original and had more weapons, I had it modified to have a Cybertanium hull and three layers of shielding Kinetic Barriers, Energy Shields, and Hard Light Shields. I also added a super mac cannon to each bridge on the ship and several Cybertronian Planetary Class Cannons onto it, along with a Covenant Plasma Cleansing Beam Laser. I had the engines replaced with a Hyperion Hyperengine and added in a Slipspace FTL drive. Overall, it had the firepower, armor, and efficiency needed to take down an entire fleet of ships.

"Lord Dark Flame," Admiral Hackett called to me, "could I have a word here and now." I walked over and agreed. "With your help we saved countless lives and every one of them is thankful," he said and continued, "and now I would like to give you and your 501st Legion a personal invite to the N7 Program. I was stunned, to take part in the same program as John and Jane did was a big deal to me. "That is, that's amazing," I said. Everyone else had their mouths open and a lot of the people agreed. "Let me send a message to everyone first before we decide," I ask and then sent a message over the private comm. In at least a minute every message was answered with a yes. "Looks like everyone's on board," I said. "Good, fly your titan of a cruiser to Reach and land at Sword Base, but not the cruiser," Hackett answered me. "Alright lets move it out people," I yelled.

***Flashback end***

* * *

"Dad, you left those people to die," the Commander said. "I made a mistake," Chaos answered. "A mistake my a!#," I said, "you left me and the 501st to die out there." "Everyone stop," Void yelled, "I want to know why dad did that as much as any of you, but we still need to deal with the Protocons." "He's right," I said, "Chaos please load the entire galaxy." He sighed and the entire galaxy appeared, everyone gasped at the size of it. Then the locations of the attacks and reports appeared, "There seems to be know pattern at the moment," Rose said, but I knew better and I stared at it for a moment and realized their plan. "Oh my God," I said, "their going to invade." Everyone looked at me and said, "Invade?" "All their forces are using your territory as a staging ground for the invasion of the galaxy," I said, "your space is located at the center of the galaxy, only accessable through a wormhole in the middle that takes you into the Chaotic Legion's personal star systems and thats the perfect staging ground for the invasion." "He's right," Commander Ariel said. "They'll just use the Omega 4 Relay and jump into the galaxy, no one would be able to stop them." "What do we do," Peter asked. "We need allies and luckily for you I got plenty," I said.

* * *

UNSC controlled space- Planet Reach

"Ah back to the home of the UNSC," I said. I noticed Nate suddenly squirm in his seat. "You alright Nate," I asked. He said, "Yeah, sure I am." "Um, ok if you say so," I said back, I swear this crew gets weirder by the second. We landed on a landing pad at Sword Base and were met by several squads of spartan-IVs. "Woah, woah same team here," I said with my hands raised. "No way, is that you, you son of bitch," I heard a familiar voice say. "Sergeant Major Avery Junior Johnson," I said with joy as I recognized my old friend. "Ha ha, If it ain't the alien bastard himself and it's General now," he laughed out as he shook my hand. "Who the kids, yours," he asked. "Hell no, you know I ain't settling down just yet, I said. "Yeah, but, what are yo..., hey wait a second, Corporal Nichols," Johnson thundered as he glared at Nate. "Hey Sarge," was Nate's only response. "Uh, how the hell did you end up dead from a pelican crash you caused to being a part of Dark Flame's team," he asked. "Well you see...," but he didn't finish as Johnson interrupted. "Whatever, so why you here," Johnson asked. "Well General, there's a war coming, the Protocons are back," I said. He coughed on his cigarette and said, "The Protocons, didn't we send them to kingdom come!" "Thats what I thought until these kids told me about their army getting hit by them," I said back. "Well if they are here, then you got us on your side," Johnson said. "Thank you General A.J. Johnson," I said. We laughed and he sent us on our way.

* * *

The Citadel

"So, anyone know why were here," said an enormous looking reptile. "I thought Liara sent us a message for a get together," said a bird like humanoid. "No I didn't, I got a message from Tali saying she got some new Geth tech for me," said a blue, female alien humanoid said. "I didn't send anything," said a female humanoid being in a suit, the only difference between her and a human were her long dog legs. Soon the room with two Krogan, an Asari, a Quarian, several Humans, a synthetic, and a turian was arguing until the door to the apartment opened up to reveal a familiar technorganic in his famous vault hunter N7 hoodie standing in all his glory. Everyone turned to face Dark Flame and their faces lightened up and the blue alien called Liara jumped with joy and hugged Dark Flame. "Dark Flame, your alive," Liara said. "The hell I'm not," he said back. "Where have you been all this time man," a man with a canadian accent said. "Oh you know, retired," he said back. "Well you could have messaged us or sent a letter you know," said a crippled looking man in a sarcastic tone. "Yeah, yeah Joker I get it, but I need to ask a favor from all you first," Dark Flame said. "What," they all said in perfect sync. "The Protocons are alive and on the rise," he answered, "I need your support in the war to come."

They all had a look of concern, but the krogan from before got out of shock and said, "You got me and Clan Urdnot on your side." "Don't forget about the Quarian and the Geth," Tali said. "The Alliance would be glad to aid you," said a woman in blue armor. "The Shadow Broker would love to help in the war," Liara said and winked in a you know what I mean tone. "Thanks, all of you for your support," Dark Flame said back and was about to leave when Joker said, "Hey, you can't just leave without partying down hard with the old team now can you." Everyone looked at Dark Flame with eyes full of need. "Alright one party, but it's got to be like the one with the Shepards," he said.

* * *

Sanctuary, Pandora

Lilith, Brick, Mordecai, Axton, Maya, Salvador, Zer0, Gaige, and Krieg were walking into the Crimson Lance HQ when they noticed someone was leaning down on the holomap. They readied their weapons until Lilith held her hand up. They lowered their weapons and Lilith said, "I know that hood anywhere, Dark Flame is that you?" "You dang right it is," said the ex-Vault Hunter. Everyone laughed, even Zer0 and they lowered their weapons. Brick ran up and gave him a bear hug, then he asked, "Dark Flame where you been friend?" "Oh just gathering forces to destroy the new wave of Protocons about to invade," he said. "You have got to be kidding me," was Lilith's only response. "It's true, so you in or out," he asked. They all looked at eachother and Lilith put her arms on her chest, then proceeded to say, "Dark Flame, you know There Ain't Know Rest For The Wicked."

* * *

Sera

It was a normal day on Azura, the place had become the home of many veteran COG soldiers after the war. Marcus was waking up to the sound of a king raven touching down. "Uh, who the hell comes here at 3:00 A.M. in the morning," he said. His wife Anya said, "Maybe its important." They dressed and went to the roof and found Baird, Sam, Cole, and Jack up there. "You guys know what the hells going on," Marcus asked. They all shrugged, but then their mouths dropped when they saw the Dark Lord walk off the King Raven. "Sup," was his reply. "Dark Flame, your back brother," Cole said and fist bumped him. "Yeah I am, but I wish I had better news," he said. "What happened," Baird said. "The Protocons are back and are getting ready to invade," he answered. Sam replied with, "Those Ba#$%!ds are back, well we'll teach to stay down." There were shouts of agreement from the others as they recovered from their intial shock. "Good, see you on the battlefield," he said and got back on the King Raven.

* * *

Cybertron, The Pits of Kaon

"I Starscream say we attack the Autobots and take this world back for our own," yelled the red and steel colored sky commander. There were cheers of agreement, but the autobots were yelling insults and attempted to calm the crowd. "You know Starscream, I thought I was clear when I said keep the peace," said the voice of the Decepticon's old leader. Starscream froze and turned around to see the cybertronian form of Dark Flame walk from the shadows, armor gleaming and purple markings glowing. "Lord Flame, we thought you had perished by now," Starscream said. "You know that I have taken on Lord Megatron's teachings and one of which states that _even in death there is no command, but my own_," he answered. "But, but," Starscream attempted to retort, but failed and Dark Flame continued. "Brothers, Sisters I bring grave news, the Protocons live and they come to our shores." There were gasps and shouts of protest. "I ask you to follow me into battle and end this fight once and for all," yelled at the crowd of Cybertronians. There were cheers of joy and agreement as the Dark Lord basked in the his rightful glory.

* * *

Kuat Shipyards

"So this is the place," asked the pilot Luke. "Yep, this is where she is," I said back. "There she is," I said as I recognized my old flagship, The Galactic floating in the shipyards, fully repaired, but abandoned. "Alright, lets release the locks and get her home," Peter said.

* * *

Prototype 1 POV

Hades Nexus

"Well it seems my master is attempting to gain support against us," I said. "Father, they will never be prepared for the coming darkness," said my daughter, Prototype 3. "I agree with sister," said my son Prototype 2. "Be prepared Master, for the darkness has already corrupted your precious galaxy," I said

* * *

**There you have it**

**Hope you liked the flashback to the day Dark Flame left the Chaotic Legion and the different scenes of him gathering allies.**

**Also all the franchises take place in a course of over a million years, but the synthesis blast that Commanders John and Jane shepard send out gives everyone eternal life, but not immortality.**

**The Galactic- a Venator Class starship from the Star Wars The Clone Wars, but is twice the size, faster, stronger, and packs a bigger punch.**

**Thank you for all your support and I will attempt to post Chapter 7 tomorrow.**

**Goodbye and Enjoy**


	7. From Space to Olympus

**Hope you people liked the last Chapter cause it was da bomb.**

**It has come to my attention that Dark Flame appears to be a Mary Sue.**

**WRONG, I just want people to get to know him for the time being.**

**After this chapter we'll switch back to Percy and Ariel.**

**I'll get everyone together soon. It's been kinda hard to keep up with homework so I've been breaking some promises like showing Zoe and Calypso.**

**Don't worry they will make an appearance I promise on the Creator, Primus and the Chaos Bringer, Unicron.**

* * *

**Warning- Minor Sexual Themes in this chapter**

* * *

Void POV

We were gathering in the Omega Nebula, all the ships and troops from the different races and alliances of the galaxy. "Sir," a Chaotic soldier said, "the Geth and Quarian fleet have arrive." "Good news," I said back and smiled. We were on the bridge of The Light as all the fleets prepared for the final battle, soon the Protocon Fleet would pour from the Omega 4 Relay. "Were going to lose a lot of good people," said my beautiful wife, Calypso. "I know," I said back. "We got a plan besides spray and pray," said Nate. "He's right, were going to need a bigger plan besides shoot and kill everything that comes through," his girlfriend, Zoe said. "Our best men are working on one right now," said Peter. "Well you're going to need to rewrite that plan," Dark Flame said as he came through the door. "What do you mean," Rose asked him. "I just got a message from my sources on Earth," he said, "something or someone just hit North America and now an alien invasion of robots is happening." "It was a ruse," I said. "Yep, those bastardos tricked us into thinking they were going through the Omega 4 relay, but in reality they were using slipspace tech to get past us and to Earth," he said back. "So they weren't invading after all," Ariel said. "Oh their invading alright because Earth is stationed at a point where they could attack the Citadel and any major worlds within range, it also has a surplus of resources, secret caches of supplies, and weapons left by those who visited from before," Dark Flame said. "We have to get there," I said. "I already sent a message out to the fleets, were going to end this now," he said.

* * *

Rose POV

"Ok Rose, you can do this, just ask him to lunch," said Ariel. "I know what to do Commander," I said back. "Alright, now get you man girl," she said. I ran down the corridor to catch up to Dark Flame as he walked from the bridge back to his quarters. "Hey Dark Flame, would you like to goforlunch," I said really fast, but it came out as jumble of words. "Um, excuse me," he asked. "I said, would you like to go for lunch," I asked blushing. "Um, are you asking me on a date," he said. "Yeah," I answered rubbing the back of my head. "Sure," he said in a calm turn and then we walked down to the crew deck. We entered the cafeteria and I saw Ariel give me a thumbs up as we walked by her and our friends sitting at a table. "So you come here often," I asked immediately mentally face palming myself. "Uh, yeah I like to come down here for a snack," he answered back. After a couple of minutes of awkward silence he got up and said, "Hey I got to go, um check on the battle plans in my room." He started to walk to his room and I heard a voice behind me, "Suave Rose, Suave." I turned around to see the leader of the Crimson Raiders, Lilith standing there. I banged my head on the table and said, "Uh, I messed this up so bad, what do I do." "Try telling him you like him," she said. "What will that do," I asked. "He'll know you really like him," she answered me. I nodded my head and walked down to his room.

I opened the door and he was sitting at a desk with several holo-monitors facing him. "Dark Flame, we need to talk," I said. "Yeah, I need to talk to you to," he said. "I wanted to talk about, well us," he started. "No, I don't want to keep it professional, I love you Dark Flame," yelled at him, but then I felt my face heat up and started to run out the door when I felt him grab my arm. He spun me around and did the most unexpected thing, he kissed me. I stood there stunned for a moment, but then I deepened the kiss. We made out for what seemed like a millenia, then he said, "Rose, I've had feelings for you like the ones I had for Jane all those years ago." "I love you to Rose," he said. We kissed again, but we moved back and tripped onto his bed. I knew where this was heading and soon a simple date turned into a night of passion.

* * *

Void POV

"Where are they," Luke said impatient. "I think their arguing again in Dark Flame's room," Beckendorf said. "Void, you should get down there to stop them from tearing a hole in the ship," my sister said. I sighed and agreed, then I took the elevator down to the Observation Deck. I walked down the corridor and opened Dark Flame's door. I walked in and everything was dark so I pressed a button to open the shades on his window. I looked over to his bed and gasped. Dark Flame and Rose were in bed, his arms around her. I smirked and made a feather materialize, then proceeded to tickle his nose with it. "Wakey, wakey Dark Flame," I said. "Uh, go away Void," he said waving his arm to push away the feather and put his arm around Rose again. That's when his eyes snapped open at the feeling of what he was holding in his sleep. He stared at the sleeping raven haired girl in bed with him and materialized some clothes on him. He got out of bed and said, "Did that really happen?" "Yep," I said, popping the P. "Uh, that was amazing," Rose said as she woke up. She held the blanket to herself as she got up, but then she saw me and screamed. She threw at a pillow at me and yelled for me and Dark Flame to get out of the room so she could get her clothes on.

Me and Dark Flame laughed as we walked out. We walked to the bridge and got to the holomap. Moments later Rose walked in, hair frizzy and face pink. I saw Ariel smirk out of the corner of my eye. She regained her composure and started to type on a keyboard. The holomap created an image of Earth with the entire Protocon fleet surrounding the area above western states of America. "The Protocon fleet seems to be holding place above western America, but most importantly we intercepted a message," she said. Rose typed a command and a small screen appeared with a sound reader on it. "Gaia, you better hold your part of the deal," said a shrill voice, "Earth gives us supplies and we offer your world protection from the rest of the galaxy." "Of course my friend, we will honor our agreement," the voice of the primordial of the Earth said, "we did swear on the River Styx after all." Everyone in the room gasped as they realized that the Titans and Giants were allied with the Protocons. "My God, their going to hit with a combined front," Dark Flame said. "Sir, we've arrived in the Sol-System," Luke said over the intercom. "Time to end this, once and for all," Ariel said. We got the cockpit and saw every fleet lining up to fire at the enormous fleet full of strange ships of every size. "You call the shots kid," I heard Dark Flame say to me. "All fleets prepare to fire," I said. "Ready, Aim,...FIRE," I yelled over the comm. The ship shook as our main guns fired, everyone looked out the window to see passing rocket, shells, plasma bolts, and other types of firepower pass us and hit the Protocon fleet. The enemy ships lit up as they were hit by our shots, several blew up and fell into other ones. "Charge," I yelled as our ships began to move forward into the battle. Their was a flash as many ships collided or shot each other.

"Sir, hostile forces attempting to gain entry to the cargo bay," Luke said as his monitor flashed. "All hands on deck for this one, lets move it out," I yelled. Everyone either unsheathed a blade, turned on their powers, cock their gun, or in Dark Flame's all three. We took the elevator down and when we arrived, we saw a large squad of Protocons setting a bomb. "Stop them," I heard Dark Flame yell. We charged and soon it was an all out brawl. After about 20 minutes or so all the Protocons were dead. Dark Flame went over to the bomb and started to push it over to the cargo bay doors. "Dark Flame, what our you doing," Nate asked. "Returning to Sender, that's what," he said, "get out of here." We got in the elevator, but Zoe and Ariel had to drag Rose in.

We got to the bridge just as Dark Flame launched himself out of the cargo bay with the bomb and we watched him hit a Protocon assault carrier. "Hey, you kids want a ride," we heard Johnson say as he docked next to us and extended a boarding ramp. We got on his ship and Luke took The Light in for some hit and runs on the enemy. We headed to Earth as the ship Dark Flame hit with the bomb, all the sudden there was a bang on the roof of the bridge and Johnson said, "For a brick, he flew pretty good." Are eyes widened as we realized what he meant. We heard the airlock open as Dark Flame walked in, somewhat burnt. "Woo, that was a rush," he said. "Come on, lets gear up were going in hard and fast," I said.

* * *

Ariel POV

We got on the Chaotic Legion gunship and lifted off headed to New York. We joined the mass of assorted Kodiak, Autobot, Decepticon, Pelican, King Raven and Chaotic Legion gunships to Manhattan. "So, there a plan," I heard the Crimson Raider, Mordecai say over the mic. "Yeah, we got one," I heard a Decepticon, Brawl say, "We go down there, shoot everything that moves, and then we blow up their ships." "Not much of a plan, you know," I heard Peter say. "We'll work out the kinks," Johnson said.

We entered the city limits and saw millions of civilians running for their life as the combined monster and Protocon forces invaded. "Oh my Chaos," I heard my brother say. We began to descend into the city when a massive bug like tank walked from around a skyscraper and fired on us. "Oh hell, Protocon Flare Tank," I heard Dark Flame yell, "pull up, pull up." Most of our ships got shot down, others got away, and like ours some were damaged. We crashed in central park, Luke, Me, Peter, Void, and Calypso got out from the rubble. We looked over to the otherside to see an army of Protocons walk through the tree line. "Lets turn them into a pile of scrap metal," I heard my brother say. A couple of gunships dropped off Nate, Zoe, Johnson, Delta Squad, the Vault Hunters, Shepard's old team, and several Chaotic soldiers. We all charged as the gunships gave us covering fire. I blocked several strikes and slashed across, catching some of them in the chest. Did I mention that Dark Flame managed to upgrade our weapons to cybertanium so we could kill these guys more efficiently. I saw Percy burn four of them and throw several Protocons into the air since his sword was destroyed by Dark Flame. I looked over to see Zoe and Calypso back to back, Zoe shooting Protocons with her bow and arrow while Calypso stabbed some with her knife. I saw the Vault Hunters and Delta Squad working together, while the COGs gave covering fire the Vault Hunters used their powers to mow them down. The Chaotic Legion was also fighting, enraged by the loss of their brothers and sisters they fought like a flood, killing everything in their way.

In what seemed like an hour there lay corpses of Protocons everywhere. We cheered and started to march to the Empire State Building, as much as we hated the Gods they needed to know what they were dealing with. We arrived and saw a barricade of cars, crates, and other items being used by the demigods to stop the Protocon and monster advance. We surged forward and soon there was dust and corpses on the ground as the enemy retreated. I walked up to the barricade and yelled, "Hey, were here to help," Then I heard the voice of the guy who kicked my brother out of camp. "Fire, it's a trap," yelled Lance. I sighed and stopped the arrows with my ability over air. The demigods were awed at the sight and so I dropped them and yelled, "We're on your side." "Yeah right," Lance said, "you think were that stupid." "Well actually," I said. "I would advise you open the barricade for our new allies," Hestia who appeared next to Lance. She winked at me and I remembered Chaos saying something about telling the Gods of our support.

* * *

Void POV

We entered the camper's base of operations at the base of the Empire State Building. There were a lot of wounded campers, but almost everyone stared in awe at us. We made our way to the elevators and asked the guy at the desk for the key to the 600th floor. He told me there was know such thing as a 600th floor, I mean seriously keeping your disguise on in a middle of a war. I saw Ariel about to yell at him when Dark Flame, who came used his ability to open Space Bridge portals came and placed a large gun on the desk. The man stared at it and looked back at Dark Flame who said, "Key, now." He handed me the key and so we all squeezed into the elevator, the Vault Hunters and COGs staying down.

We reached Olympus to see the golden city in the sky, we then made our way to the Throne Room and opened the doors to see Lance and my ex-wife, Annabeth telling Zeus that we were the enemy. Zeus looked at us and said, "You must be the reinforcements Chaos spoke of." "Yep, that's us the Chaotic Legion," Nate said. "We here from our God of Heroes, Lance here that you were attacking the barricade," he said. "No, that's a lie," Ariel yelled. "No, me and my wife saw you do it," Lance yelled back. "Apollo, which one of us is lying," Calypso asked. Apollo looked at us, then at Lance and Annabeth, then said, "Chaos' soldiers are telling the truth." Zeus looked pissed and bellowed, "You dare lie to your king!" "We only wished to show that we were stronger than them," Annabeth squeaked out. "Enough of this," Dark Flame yelled, "we need you to listen to us." We then started to explain how the Protocons, Titans, and Giants were united against them. "So your saying that Dark Flame's creations are taking revenge by conquering Earth to take over the universe," Artemis said. "Yes, exactly that," Dark Flame said.

"That makes you an enemy," Lance yelled as he charged Dark Flame. The Dark Lord however sidestepped and grabbed the sword, pulled it from Lance's hands, and then Nate punched him in the face. All the sudden I saw Shadow come out from Nate's shadow and started to claw off Lance's face. Everyone laughed at Lance, while Lance attempted to get the cat off him. Shadow finally got off and jumped onto Nate's shoulder, then Lance yelled, "You sons of b!*%#es, I should kill you now!" He started to pull his sword out, bt realized Dark Flame still had it and yelled for his sword back. "No, this sword does not belong to you," Dark Flame said and threw it to me, "I believe this belongs to you Void." I caught it and realized it was Riptide, my old sword. "Hey, that's mine," Lance yelled. and grabbed it from me, but then it disappeared. I reached into my pocket and brought out Riptide in pen form. All the sudden a wormhole appeared and Chaos stepped out. "Oh boy," I thought.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Apologies if you disliked the Dark Flame and Rose fluff moment.**

**I will attempt to update tomorrow.**

**Oh and the guest who said they hated this- CAN I BUY A VOWEL!**

**Now the combined fleets are at Earth. The mortal governments will combine under Abstergo, or the Assassins.  
Read my bio for info on that.**

**I will have the battles start soon.**

**Until next time, Dark Flame the Dark Lord**


	8. Return of the Betrayed

**Hello Audience for the um, uh**

**1-2-3-4-5-6- Seventh time.**

**So I've got a lot a reviews asking for a Calypso x Percy love scene**

**I DO KNOW LEMONS  
Only refer to.**

**Don't like it, well you can sit on it.**

* * *

**I forgot to mention in the last couple of chapters about Dark Flame's Space Bridge ability**

**Well you see he can create small portals that transport him through one dimension and back to ours. It's like a combo of teleporting and Phasewalk.**

* * *

**So I will continue updating regularly.**

**And now to your favorite story**

* * *

Void POV

"Oh boy," was my only thought as Chaos stepped out of a wormhole. "I see you've met my troops, their ally, and my children," Chaos said to the Olympians. Every God in the room nodded their heads, but Lance yelled at him, "Your son stole my sword!" We all looked at Chaos, who looked at Dark Flame. "Is this true," he asked him. "Well technically I took it from him when he tried to stab me, but then I gave it to Void since it's originally his," Dark Flame answered. "Oh, so that explains it," he said. Lance was fuming at Chaos because he approved of Riptide being "stolen" from him.

"Now onto the subject at hand, what do you intend to do about this war and the mortals knowing of the Protocons," Chaos asked the Gods. "We believe it best that we have the mortals fight the Protocons and our children fight the monsters in secret," Annabeth answered. "That is the stupidest plan I have ever heard," Dark Flame said aloud, "you can't keep yourselves secret anymore, humanity knows about the Protocons and now that the monsters are helping them you can't fight individually. "How dare you insult me," she yelled. She then brought out a knife and put on her Yankees cap. We looked everywhere for her, but all the sudden Dark Flame did his torso spin from before and hit an invisible Annabeth. She flew and landed on Lance. Dark Flame realigned himself and brought out his cybertronian sword.

"Insult you," he began, "you are so easily insulted by your actions." "You are a nothing, a speck of dust in the real world," he said, "you have not modernized and that will be your doom, humanity has suffered more than it has prospered under your rule." All the Gods looked down in shame, but what made us gasp was that Zeus came and asked Dark Flame, "If you know what is best for us, then tell us." "The Gods can no longer hide, you need to fight with us against the enemy," Dark Flame said. "Void, I believe you and your sister should take it from here," he said to me. I nodded and me and my sister stepped up. "I am Void, son of Chaos and his Disciple, Dark Flame has told us that Gaia will take this world if you do not take action, but you must also help humanity in this fight," I said. "I am Aqua, Daughter of Chaos and Commander of his army, I believe it best that we work together, side by side to end this threat."

All the Gods nodded their heads in approval of the plan, but then Zeus asked the most unexpected question, "I believe that your army only includes the best and before your arrival, we Gods were discussing if Perseus Jackson and his younger sister joined you?" We were stunned, all of us why would they ask for us if they had us condemned to death. "Why do you ask," we said to them. "We, at first believed my son about Percy being weak and useless until after a year of his lies, my roman son, Jason discovered he had spiked my drink with a potion that would have me believe his lies," he said to me, "I would have killed him, but Poseidon insisted that he was still better than Percy." We stood there even more stunned than before, they had liked us after all. Me and Ariel locked eyes and both of us nodded. "We know where they stand," we said in unison. "Where," the Olympians asked. "They serve in the Chaotic Legion," we said. They were all shocked, but then smiles were placed on their faces after they recovered from the initial shock, save one.

"Perseus Jackson," my ex-father bellowed, "he has nerve to appear here after what he did to Lance!" "You have nerve to speak of him in such a way," my sister said and looked at me, "he could be in my brother's place, but he turned down the offer saying he wanted to only serve not lead!" "Well that's a lot of drama, but there's a war going on so we should get over to the camp and help out," Dark Flame said. "He's right we need to fight this war or we're all dead," Nate said. "Wow that sounded, smart and didn't have anything stupid in it at all," Dark Flame said. "And then we'll have a party with cake," he finished. "And there it is," Dark Flame said. All the sudden a bleeding demigod entered the throne room and said, "Camp is under attack." "Let's roll out," Zoe said.

We got to the elevator and went down to meet the COGs and Vault Hunters, "Guys we need a ride and fast," Dark Flame asked. "We got that for you," Johnson said as he stood in the entrance of a pelican. We got in and flew to camp where we saw an entire army of Monsters and Protocons attacking the shield as the campers retreated. "Lets go," Nate said and flew down as a black comet, just like the time we first met. We all jumped out except the non Chaotic Legion who landed with a couple more gunships and charged into battle. There was blood and golden dust flying everywhere as I hacked and slashed my way through the army of monsters. We handled the army, but then I noticed a single Protocon, bigger than most and bulkier with an axe like weapon fighting Dark Flame. We made a circle around them as we watched Dark Flame block the Protocon's attack and slash at him. Eventually he blocked an attack and slid the sword across the axe and made the weapon fly from the protocon's hands.

"Where is your master," Dark Flame asked, sword pointed at the technorganic's throat. "Close," he said as he appeared to melt into shadow and disappear. "El Bastardo," Dark Flame yelled. "Don't worry, we'll get him next time," Rose said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hey who are you guys," said a familiar emo looking kid as he ran down from Thalia's Pine. "We are the Chaotic Legion and these are our allies," Ariel said. "Oh, so you're the reinforcements the Gods said were coming," he said. "We need to see Chiron," I said. "Sure, just follow me," Nico said.

We entered camp and saw the entire camp at work healing the wounded, forging weapons, and training other campers. "This place is sick," I heard Dark Flame say. "Hey I live here," a camper said to him, I recognized him as Chris Rodgriguez. "So you live in a place where you train young boys and girls to fight," Dark Flame questioned. "We need them ready to defend themselves," Chris said. Soon the whole camp was watching the scene play out. "You train 4 to 10 year olds to fight in a war where millions are dying," Dark Flame said. "Quiet," a familiar centaur said, "return to your activities." "You must be Chaos' Legion," he asked. "Yes, that is us," Calypso said. "Welcome to Camp Half Blood then," Chiron said. "We know this place because we once lived here," we all said, save the non demigods.

"Well I guess this means you know where to go, but where will you stay," he asked. "My people will provide," Dark Flame said as several drop ships floated above the magical barrier. "Could you, perhaps open the shield for my ships," he asked Chiron. "Very well," he answered and told the Hecate campers to open a small hole for the ships t get through. They landed and several men and women started to unload supplies. "Set up camp over by the forest," Zoe said as her platoon came in. Soon a small camp was set up with small cabins for the different factions and several guards walking around.

A little girl, by the looks of it was a child of Aphrodite came up to Ariel and said something to her, Ariel said something back and told the girl to go back to her brothers and sisters. "What'd she say," Silena said. "She asked if we were here to help and I said yes," Ariel answered her, "she then asked if we won now, but I said we were far from winning yet we must not lose hope." "Hope, the force that drives us forward and lights the darkness in our darkest hour," Dark Flame said. "We're going to need a lot of hope then," I said as a horn was blown signaling a coming army.

* * *

**Chapter 7 Finished**

**Sorry didn't update yesterday was too busy.**

**Anyone like this chapter cause I did.**

**I'm hoping to add in a background for Nate and Rose.  
I'll get some Percy x Calypso fluff in soon.**

**Spoilers for the next chapter, Dark Flame reveals a part of his past.**

**Review for the greater good and help me improve this story if need be.**

**Dark Flame, the Dark Lord signing off.**


	9. Vision of the Past and Future

**Dark Flame online and ready for action.**

**Hello again and welcome to the most awesomest story ever.**

**This Chapter- Vision of the Past and Future is actually a summary of the story  
All will be revealed at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

Dark Flame POV

We ran up to the pine tree to see a massive army of Monsters led by a tall man with golden eyes. "Kronos," I heard Nate say next to me. I walked down the hill in my usual swagger and arrogant manner. "So your Kronos, King of the Titans," I said to him. I hear the pleas of the others to come back, but I kept walking. "And you must be the Dark Lord that Prototype 1 continues to complain of," he bellowed back. "I see you've heard of me," I said. "Indeed, but let me ask you why do you fight for the Gods," he asked. "I do not fight for them, I fight beside them," I said back, insulted.

"Oh really, so is this fighting besides them for power or redemption," he asked. "Redemption," I questioned. "Yes, for all those things you did back on your home world, the things Prototype 1 always speaks of," he answered. I felt rage begin to build up inside me, but I quelled it a little and said back, "I did it for the greater good." "Really, I would justify the deaths of hundreds an act of evil more than for the greater good," he replied. "Dark Flame, what is he talking about," Rose said, she and the rest had apparently followed me down the hill. "You say I am evil, yet you would fight the Gods and enslave humanity," I said back. "We fight the Gods to free humanity from the God's tyranny," Kronos said. "Oh, so when you stop time or kill an innocent mortal do you feel like a hero or a tyrant," I asked. "I, I am the King of the Titans, I do not need to take this," he said, but I smirked. "But you didn't answer the question," I said and brought out my blade as my armor transformed onto me, then I yelled, "I am the only King here."

I charged him, sword pointed in front ready to stab him. He sidestepped, but I saw this coming and brought my sword in an arc. He blocked it with his scythe and so we began to duel. As I slashed and hacked at him, he blocked and sliced. We did not get a scratch on each other until I used my powers over Dark Energon. I charged purple lightning across my arms and everyone watched as it coursed across my right hand, up my arm and coursed down to my left hand. I shot volts of purple lightning at Kronos who attempted to block it, but since the lightning was different from a normal one it went past the scythe and onto him.

He staggered and I ran towards him with my blade in tow. I jumped up and boosted using my jetpack, then I reverse thrusted downward, flying down onto him. I raised my blade and it sliced his arm clean off. He cried out in pain as his arm fell to the ground, he used his scythe to hold himself up as the pain spread over his body. I yelled, "Charge" as I lifted my sword up and pointed it at the enemy. The combined force of our army surged forward and attacked the enemy, the sounds of blade meeting blade echoed through the air as monster and protocon fought man and demigod.

* * *

Rose POV

We watched Dark Flame nearly make Kronos fade before us as he sliced off his left arm. He then yelled charge and in seconds there was metal hitting metal and bullets flying. I shot several monsters and threw several protocons into the air. It seemed like only minutes, but soon the hostile forces retreated back, but stopped. We watched a figure, clad in cybertanium armor and a golden ball in hand walk out of the army. He had a hood up, but I already knew who it was. "Prototype I," Dark Flame yelled, rage and hatred in his voice, did he know him. "Hello master, he said with venom in his voice, "it as been long since are last confrontation hasn't it." We all looked at Dark Flame and saw him pissed beyond belief, he looked worse than when he attacked me at his homestead.

"What are you doing here," he asked. "I am only here to show your friends the truth," the guy that Dark Flame called Prototype I said. He lifted up the golden ball and Dark Flame gasped as his eyes widened in fear. "The Apple, how did you find it," he questioned him. "You thought you could hide all your secrets didn't you," he said. "I will kill you for you crimes," Dark Flame yelled as he charged with his sword.

Everything was in slow motion as Dark Flame ran forward, attempting to kill Prototype I. Then the "Apple" as Dark Flame called it glowed and streaks of golden light shot out of it, I saw symbols and letters from different languages in the light before the apple flashed and everything went dark.

* * *

Void POV

"Uh, where are we," I heard my sis say. I opened my eyes and saw that we were on an invisible platform in a grey, blue sky with what seemed to be holographic glass floating around.**(Imagine the animus from assassin's creed 3)** "Are we dead," I heard Nate say. "No, this isn't the underworld," I said remembering going there the two other times. "I think were in a mental coma state," Rose said some way off from us. We all walked over to each other and that's when Calypso gasped. We looked over to what she was looking at and saw a struggle going on. We saw Dark Flame attempting to obtain the apple from Prototype I, but he was failing as he held his right hand on his head and the other outreached to get the golden ball. "I will show them what you have done and then we'll see if they consider you an ally," Prototype I say. We all looked at each other with confused faces expecting the other to know what they were talking about.

That's when the apple glowed and we were thrown onto a cold metal floor. We looked around to see that we were now in a metal room with several monitors and crates. "Where are we now," Ariel asked. "I don't know," Peter said. The room shook as we heard an explosion outside and opened a door to find ourselves at a cliff side, we looked over the cliff to see a war going on. Autobots and Decepticons were fighting one another as chaos and destruction reigned supreme, then Rose gasped. We looked over to see Dark Flame in his cybertronian form fighting a similar looking cybertronian, but he was an autobot. "You should have spent more time in the Pit brother, you might have learned more on combat," Dark Flame said as he viciously attacked his "brother". "And you should have spent more time in the library, you might have learned to plan out," the other bot said as he used his sword to trip Dark Flame and pointed his sword at his heart.

"Give up Dark Flame it's over now," the autobot said, "we only want to leave." "You are a fool brother," Dark Flame said, "no one leaves Cybertron without my permission." "Oh, so we're on Cybertron, the homeworld of the cybertronian race and we must be in the Cybertronian Great War," Rose said with concern in her voice, "which means that this is a memory. "Why is Dark Flame saying he calls the shots," Peter asked. We looked back and saw the battle continue. Dark Flame kicked his brother's sword up and flipped over, standing on his feet afterwards. He then transformerd his sword out and attacked his brother. We watched the two evenly matched individuals fight each other.

Dark Flame locked swords with his brother, but then slid it down with his brother's sword. He then punched the autobot and kicked him in the stomach. Dark Flame drew his fusion cannon on him and said, "This will finish the job." "If you kill me here, more will take my place," the brother said. "Terry, you haven't learned yet, all will fall before Dark Flame," he said and shot, but someone jumped in the path. "Bumblebee," Terry yelled. "What a waste of energon," Dark Flame said. We were horrified, Dark Flame just shot an autobot and showed no resentment.

"Now I see the truth of your words brother," Terry said. "And what is that Prime," Dark Flame said as he brought out his signature sword and slashed down. Terry, however caught it in his hand and said, "No matter how vast this galaxy is, there will never be room for you and I to coexist." With that he uppercutted Dark Flame who flew a good 5 ft. before landing. He got up as Terry walked over with his sword. The brothers attacked and when it seemed that one would get the other, they were beaten back.

That's when everything went dark, but then there was a flash as our minds returned to our bodies. "Now you see the horrors, your _ally _has committed," Prototype I said. Dark Flame was enraged at the comment and continued to charge forward, but then Prototype I dissolved into shadow like Prototype II did. Dark Flame roared a roar filled with rage and anger as the enemy army retreated back. He turned around and walked past us, but Rose tried to grab his arm only for him to pull away. "Give him some time, he obviously wanted us to not know about his past for that reason," Ariel said.

* * *

Ariel POV

We had all returned to the camp, but Dark Flame had not returned yet. All the sudden a wormhole opened up and we saw dad exit it. "Hey daddy," I said. "Hello sweetheart," he said in a sad voice. "Sir, is something wrong," Calypso asked. "Indeed there is," he said. "I hear that you learned a small part of Dark Flame's past," he asked. We all nodded our heads as we remembered the cruel tyrant who fought his brother. "Have you ever wondered what my army would be like if it controlled the entire galaxy and I was a tyrant," Chaos asked. Some of the people nodded their heads.

"Well that's what the Decepticon Empire was like when Dark Flame ruled the entire galaxy those many years ago," he said. We all gasped as he told us that Dark Flame was once a tyrant. "How is that possible," Zoe asked. "Yeah, how can the hero of the galaxy be a cruel tyrant king," Lilith asked. "There is more to him than meets the eye," Chaos said, "while it is true that he does not believe in tyranny, he does however believe in the complete obliteration of his opponents." We all looked at each other, looking at each others reactions. "He was and still is a tyrant at heart, he ruled with an iron fist except he also used a calm hand," Chaos explained.

"I however am troubled by this war," he said. "Why father," me and Ariel asked. He held up his finger and snapped it. A wormhole appeared and a familiar red-headed girl stepped out. "It's the Oracle," most people said about Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the girl I unofficially dated. "Why am I," hear she said looking around. "You will be giving a prophecy soon my dear," Chaos said. That's when a green mist poured from her mouth and Chaos caught her. She began to speak in an ancient voice, the voice of the Oracle

War of Millenia rages on  
as the Lord of Darkness fights on.  
The Legion of the Void join the fight,  
but enemy bring their blight.  
Darkness envelops the world of green and blue,  
the prophecy of old come true.  
Lord Flame brings the Protocon fall,  
but King Flame shall betray all.

The green mist stopped flowing and Chaos had two Chaotic soldiers take her to a tent. "You see now why I worry of this war," Chaos said, "if the Protocons win, then I fear that Dark Flame may restort to his old rule and claim this galaxy as his own, destroying any resistance in his way." We all looked shocked, our Dark Flame could return to his old ways and maybe even go over his limit by killing us and anyone who stands in his way. You, all of you must tread carefully because the millions of years of war have made his mind a steel trap, but if the right pressure point is hit," he said making a motion as if hitting a pressure point, "his mind will unravel and he will go mad."

* * *

Dark Flame POV

I stalked up and past the pine tree on the hill, into the hill, and found a cliff. I sat on the edge wondering about my life. I could hear voices in my head telling me I was a villain and that I could never really have love. I kept telling them to shut up, mentally and aloud. I heard the voice of the man or Forerunner who turned me into this thing, The Didact. I heard his speech, his final words ringing in my head,

"In this hour of victory, we taste only defeat. I ask why. We are Forerunners, Guardians of all that exist. The roots of the galaxy have grown deep under our careful tending. Where there is life, the wisdom of our countless generations have saturated the soil. Our strength is a luminous sun towards which all intelligence blossoms... And the impervious shelter beneath which it has prospered. I stand before you. Accused of a sin of ensuring Forerunner ascendancy... Of attempting to save us from this fate where we are forced to... recede... Humanity stands as the greatest threat in the galaxy. Refusing to eradicate them is a fool's gambit. We squander eons in the darkness...while they seize our triumphs for their own. The Mantle of Responsiblity for all things belongs to Forerunners alone! Think of my acts as you will. But do not doubt the reality. The Reclamation... has already begun. And we hopeless to stop it.

There and then I knew what had to be done. There will be no mercy for those who stand before me. I am Forerunner and I will uphold the Mantle of responsibility as my forefathers did. I will become something more.

* * *

**There you have it.**

**Dark Flame's past and soon to be future.**

**The next chapter will be a timelapse for then to a year later  
Dark Flame and Rose have a kid.**

**And so do Lance and Annabeth, they have two by the way.**

**You'll like the son of Lance.**

**So the Dark Lord is now returning to the battle.**

**(Explosions)**

**Oh got to go.**

**Dark Flame out**


	10. The Next Generation

**Welcome back my faithful audience.  
(Or most of you at least)**

**I have returned with chapter 10.**

**Newest Cast**

**Claire Flame- Daughter of Dark Flame and Rose Marriet**

**Jack Derkins- Son of Lance Derkins and Annabeth Chase**

**Taylor Derkins- Daughter of Lance Derkins and Annabeth Chase**

**Thomas Jackson- Son of Percy Jackson and Calypso  
codenamed Tidal**

**Lisa Beckendorf- Daughter of Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard**

**That's the kids of our heroes. (and jacka%#es)**

**So this is about 14 years later. The war is still on.**

**And now CHAPTER 10**

* * *

Void POV

14 years of war on Earth, we've fought for over 14 years. We've had a lot of fun though, Lance and Annabeth have given us a hard time especially their kids. Jack and Taylor Derkins. They always pranked the younger campers and stuff like that, then blamed it on us. Like father, like son and daughter I guess. After the incident with the Apple of Eden as Dark Flame told us it was, he came back and apologized for his insubordination. Though we still keep an eye on him, he always wonders off to the Galactic for some work he says. He and Rose got married a year later and a year after Rose had Claire, Silena and Charles had Lisa, while me and Calypso had Tom.

Tom is 13 and just like me, a born leader and master swordsman. He was like a younger version of me, he had Calypso's caramel hair and my sea green eyes. He had my powers over fire and the several powers Chaos gave me. He was carefree and loved to explore, he was best-friends with Claire and Lisa. They were like the three musketeers. He had my fatal flaw, Personal Loyalty. He put his friends above him and was always cared for others.

Claire is 14 and looks like her mom, if you looked at her like a normal person it'd look like Rose had aged backwards. The only difference was that she was a teen and had the same red irises as her father. She usually wore a white hoodie with a pointed hood, compliments of her dad. She was the definite daughter of Dark Flame and Rose because she had her father's skill with weapons and her mother's intelligence. She had her dad's fatal flaw, Rage. She was a bit of a tomboy though, she always did gymnastics and acrobatics. She also loved to hang out with the other kids, my son Tom and Lisa Beckendorf.

Lisa is 13 and was as beautiful as her mom, she had the same looks and the same morals. She, however had the attitude of her dad, hardworking and kindhearted. She pretty much was a mix of Aphrodite's looks and Hephaestus' skill. She liked to forge equipment for her friends so they could prank the Derkins.

Then there were the Derkins, Jack and Taylor. They were 14 and were always cocky and arrogant like their dad. Though Jack seemed strange, when he trash talked them, especially Claire he always got nervous. Taylor on the other hand was too much like her dad. She was always pranking and destroying camp property, then blaming Tom, Claire and Lisa.

It's been like war between the kids, gathering friends and followers. BOOM, I heard and explosion outside and saw another wave of monsters march towards camp. "Fire," I heard Zoe say as the archers in the Chaotic Legion, the Camp, the Hunters fired their arrows decimating them in seconds. "Another attack this week," Rose said, "this isn't normal." "Yeah," Nate said. "Maybe their throwing everything they got," Silena said. "Yeah, maybe were finally winning," Beckendorf said. "Highly illogical, the Protocons maybe weaker than us but they aren't stupid," Dark Flame said from at holoprojector.

He was currently in London leading an Alliance attack on the Protocons stationed there. The forces he had gathered for us had spread across the world since we landed. The COGs had settled for the eastern continents, the Decepticons and Autobots prefered to stay in space away from the organics, they occasionally came down for support in battles, the Vault Hunters had set up New-U stations across the globe so they could be anywhere in seconds, and the UNSC had set up orbital defenses.

Dark Flame had managed to contact his sources here on Earth or otherwise known as Abstergo Industries, the leading corporation in almost any field. He explained to us about the battle between the descendants of the followers of Order, the Templars and the descendants of the followers of Chaos, the Assassins. He told us about how they won and took over Abstergo and now it was their new face in the modern world. It provided funds and the support we needed on Earth when the Gods lifted the Mist.

The mortals now knew of the Gods, but the christian believers did not like this. They thought the Gods were posers until Dark Flame assured them that the Gods were not divine beings, but more of a race with supernatural powers. The Gods did not like Dark Flame's explaination of them until he told them if they wanted most of the world to help them, then to go with it. A lot of mortals, especially the Greek and Roman returned to the old ways of worshipping them.

"You self-centered son of a b!#%$," I heard Claire yell outside. "What is it now," Ariel said. We walked out of the War room to see the kids fighting the Derkins. "Why don't you grow a few brain cells and learn how to accept you're a weakling," Taylor said to them. "How about we kick your a#$ into the infirmary," Lisa said. "I don't think so, we're definitely going to kick you into there," Jack said. "Oh yeah, did you forget who my dad is," Claire said lightning sparking around her arms like Dark Flame. "No, I remember your as weak and dum minded as your dad," Jack retorted. We waited for Claire to strike, but instead the lightning stopped and she ran into the forest crying. "Look at what you did," Tom screamed at them and charged. Taylor blocked it with her knife and said, "You mean make the little b!%#$ cry." Their cronies laughed, but then Lisa socked her in the face. "Hey, get her Jack," she yelled at her sibling, but when she looked he wasn't there. "He disappeared," I thought as everyone looked around for him.

* * *

Claire POV

"No, I remember your as weak and dum minded as your dad," Jack yelled at me. I froze, weak and dum. I'm as strong and smart as him and mom. I felt my sadness overcome the rage and the lightning stopped. Instead of punching him and declaring I'm the best, I ran away into the forest. I could feel the tears fall as I ran, they've given me a hard time since birth, always calling me names and pushing me around. I stopped at a familiar rock, Zeus' Fist. I sat behind it, hugging my legs to my chest crying out the pain. I felt an arm on my shoulder and saw Jack standing there. I pulled away, got up, and yelled, "What do you want you bastardo!"

"I just want to apologize," he said calmly. I froze, a Derkins apologizing to me. "Why, is this a trick," I questioned. "No, it's just," he said stuttering, "I'm sorry ok it's just that since we met I had a small crush on you and..." But he didn't finish as I crashed my lips onto his. We stood like that for a minute, but I pulled away shocked at what I did. "I'm sorry," I said and ran back to camp, but he grabbed my hand. "Wait, was that, did we just," he stuttered out. "How long again," I asked. "Since that battle at Florida, you know 5 years ago," he answered me. "So does that mean were a," I asked again. "A couple, I guess so," he said. "What about your parents, hell what about mine," I said. "We could pretend to hate each other," he said rubbing his head.

"We should get going then," I said, "you can let go of my hand now you know." He finally noticed we had held hands the whole time, he let go and blushed. "Um yeah, so what do we tell them when we get back," he asked. "Hold still," I said. "What do you mean, AH," he screamed as I punched his eye. "What was that," he asked. "We'll tell them that you came to find me because if dad found out that you made me leave then he would sever ties between the Gods and his reinforcements," I answered, "and when you found me I socked your eye." "Yeah thanks, but you could've warned me," he said. "Where's the fun in that," I said.

* * *

Calypso POV

We went outside to see the kids fighting the Derkins and then Claire ran to the forest crying. We started to fight over the subject, but then Claire and Jack walked out of the bushes. Claire had a frown on her face and didn't look at Jack as Jack held his eye and didn't look at Claire. "What happened," Ariel asked. "This JACK#!$ came out to find me so he could keep the alliance between us and the Gods whole," she said, "but I punched his eye when he did." "Yeah and it hurts like hell," he said. "Well sorry," she said sarcastically. "Well that's nice and all, but you alright Claire," my Rose asked her daughter. "Yeah, punching Jack in the face helped," she answered him as she stole a glance at Jack whose eye was bein checked by his sister.

"Thank goodness for that," she said and embraced Claire in a hug. "Guys," Nate yelled as he ran out from the War room, "Dark Flame needs help in London!" "We can take the New-U station," Zoe said. We all geared up and teleported to London and saw Dark Flame with his sword locked against Prototype I's. "You were weak when I found you," Dark Flame yelled, "you have not come far since!" They unlocked and slashed at each other. "Your as weak as those you fight for," Prototype I yelled. "On the contrary, they are the ones helping me beat you in this war," Dark Flame retorted, smirking. "Void, sir," we heard a Chaotic soldier say as he dragged the wounded from the battle. "We need help healing the wounded, could you lend a hand," the soldier asked. "Sure, Calypso," he said to me, "do your thing." You see when I joined, Chaos gave me the ability to heal. I hovered my hands over the wounded and my hands started to glow. The wounds closed and the blood disappeared.

"This ends now," we heard Prototype I yell. We looked to see Prototype I about to stab Dark Flame who was kneeling on the ground. We stared in horror until Dark Flame bellowed, "NO, this ends when I say it ends," and he lunged at Prototype I. He pushed him onto the ground, pinned him under him, and then proceeded to punch Prototype I in the face repeatedly.

"Another time, Master," Prototype I said as he dissolved again. "ARGH," Dark Flame screamed as he was enraged at Prototype I's escape yet again.

* * *

Ariel POV

We watched the two opponents exchange blows before Dark Flame pinned Prototype I to the ground and began to punch him over and over again. "Another time, Master," Prototype I said as he did his signature retreat. Dark Flame screamed in rage, but then Rose came over and put her hand in his. "Dark Flame, its alright you won again," she said. "I haven't won until he's dead," Dark Flame said as he pulled his hand away. "Dad," Claire said. "Claire, what are you doing here," he asked. That's when we noticed the kids had followed us through. "Well we wanted to see some action so we came," Lisa said. "Yeah, I always wanted to see the Eiffel Tower now where is it," he said looking around. "The Eiffel Tower is in Paris, we're in London you idiot," Claire said while she and Lisa giggled.

Tom pouted, but Percy put a hand on his son's shoulder and said, "Cheer up son, we'll get plenty of time to see the Eiffel Tower after the war." "Oh and your all grounded for this," Percy said as he waved his fingers at the kids. "That means you to Claire," Dark Flame said. "Alright," she said back. "Sir, the COGs have requested more supplies and weaponry," a man in a pointed hood said as he came over with a datapad in hand. "Then give it to them," Dark Flame said. "This war has gone on for to long," I said. "I agree with her," Silena said. "Let's get back to the camp," Nate said.

We got to the New-U station and fast traveled back to camp. We all went to the War room, save the kids to discuss the battle plan. "We need to end this now," Dark Flame said. "How do we do that, we are at a stand still," Zoe asked. "Not for long," Dark Flame said. "What do you mean," I asked. "Watch," he said as he loaded a video from his omni-tool onto the holoprojector.

* * *

Protocon soldier POV

London - Several Days Before

"What is your plan," asked the Dark Lord. "We will never tell," I yelled. "Then you will pay the price," he said and made a gesture. Several decepticons brought in some of my brothers and sisters. "You will tell me or they will die and if you answer you will live," he said bringing out his signature fusion cannon. "You don't have the guts," I yelled knowing he was too soft to do it, I was wrong. "Oh really," he said as he pointed his cannon at one and fired. The soldier screamed as he was obliterated. "Stop I'll talk," I said. "Oh, so what's Prototype I's plan," he asked. "He's gathering his army to join Gaia's in a strike against the Grand Temple," I said. "Why," he asked. "You don't know," I said. "Know what," he questioned. "The builders of the temple, the Precursors placed the Allspark within it and with it are master hopes to rebuild our forces," I answered him. "When is he launching the attack," he asked. "Two months from now," I said, "now release me and the prisoners." "What prisoners," he said and gestured to the decepticons who executed them and I watched the Dark Lord fire his gun at me.

* * *

Void POV

We watched as he pulled the trigger on the prisoner. "How could you do that Dark Flame," Calypso asked. "It was the price of war," he said simply. We all looked at each other worried if what dad said about Dark Flame reverting back to his old ways was true. "We need to protect the Grand Temple from them," he said. "The Grand Temple," Nate asked. "Yes the Grand Temple, it is a place built by the Precursors to house their knowledge and artifacts," he answered. "What about the Allspark," Ariel asked. "The Allspark is the most sacred artifact to the cybertronian race, it is what gave us life in the beginning and can be used to take it," he said.

"But," he said with a hopeful face on, "if I can use it, then I could rebuild Cybertron." "Dark Flame, that's a big plan, but what if it doesn't work," I asked. "Doesn't work, you would leave my people without our home world for the rest of eternity," he said angered. "No it's just that, would it corrupt you if you used it," Beckendorf asked. "Corrupt me, you have no faith in me do you," he questioned. "No, we believe in you, it's just that it's a power that no man should have if it can create life and destroy it," I said. "What ever, now back to the plan we need to protect the Grand Temple from them," he said.

"This will be the final push then," Ariel said. "It will indeed," he said. "We need to tell the Gods of this then," Rose said. "Ariel if you would," I asked. She created a small mist and a rainbow appeared. "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering and show me Olympus," I said. An image of the throne room where the Gods were in a meeting appeared. "Ah, Void a pleasent suprise," Zeus said. "There isn't much time Zeus, the enemy is going to attack a place called the Grand Temple," I said. "Why would they attack there," Artemis asked. "Dark Flame says there's a artifact with the power to create and destroy in there," Ariel said. "Then we must defend it," Hephaestus said.

"Get ready then," Dark Flame said, "This is the End Game now."

* * *

**That is it my friends**

**Chapter 11 will be up soon and then I'll post Book 2 after Chapter 12 or 13.**

**How'd you like the Claire x Jack scene.**

**Love it Subscribe, I mean follow or favorite**

**Remember to subscribe to better improve this story.**

**Dark Flame out.**


	11. The End Game- Part I

**Welcome back my loyal readers**

**It has finally come time to end this book in a 2 part finale**

**Will also include an Epilogue.**

**The next book will have backstories and introductions, as well as new characters.**

**WARNING- Some characters will die in the finale.**

* * *

Nate POV

"Well this is fu#$%!* it I guess," I said aloud. "Yeah sure is," my girlfriend Zoe said while she leaned her head on my shoulder. "So what happens if, when we win," Peter asked. "We party down hard," Luke and the pilot of the Normandy, Joker said in sync. We laughed and went back to staring at the entrance to the cave. "So this is the entrance to the Grand Temple," I asked, "I thought it'd be more, I dunno Grand." "I'm pretty sure that they hid it in a cave to keep it secret," Peter said. "Oh," I replied. We watched the different factions set up barriers and shields. We watched them pitch tents and set up buildings for different purposes like the infirmary, the armory, the garage, etc.

"Nate, Zoe, Peter, Luke, and everyone else get down here the meeting starting," Ariel said. We all ran down to a large building that had banners with a pointed A and a curved line under it. **(That's the Assassin's Symbol from Assassin's Creed.)** We entered and found Void, Ariel, Calypso, Beckendorf, Silena, and Rose hovering over the holo-projection of a map of the area. "Hey, where's Dark Flame," I asked. "He's in the Grand Temple now, he said something about meditating or something like that," Rose said. "Alright everyone let's get this meeting started," Beckendorf said. "The enemy will come with a direct assault on us, most likely sending in their ground and air forces," Rose said.

"We have traps and defenses to hold off the ground units, but we don't have enough firepower to take down their air forces," Ariel said. "The Decepticons can handle that," Starscream said from a holo-projector. "The Alliance and UNSC would love to lend a helping hand to," Lord Hood said. "Alright so that leaves ground forces," Calypso said. "The COGs and Vault Hunters will be able to mow most of them down," I said. "The Alliance can give you support with that to," Admiral Hackett said. "The mortals say they'll bombard the enemy as best they can, seeing that they lack the technology we do," Void said.

"Good, so we're set," Zoe said. "Maybe we should check on Dark Flame now," Peter asked. "That would be a good idea," Silena said. We got out of the Command Center and made our way to the cave. We went inside and found several markings and as we went deeper we found metal walls that glowed with strange symbols. "What is this place," Ariel asked. "An ancient vault," said Lilith as she stood at the entrance to a room. "How did you get down here," I asked. "Same way you did, I was just here longer," she said. "Oh," I said. "I assume you're looking for Dark Flame," she said. "Yeah, how did you know," Void said. "That's the only reason anyone would come down here besides the Allspark," she answered, "Come on, I'll lead you to him."

We walked down long corridors which glowed a light blue and soon entered a huge cavern with large building and complexes and in the middle there was a pedestal with a container of sorts and within it was a glowing blue sphere. The surface of it looked like paned glass, but it was only colored a light blue. **(This is the Allspark from Transformers Animated.) **It seemed to shine and glow in a magnificent light show, we were all looking at it in awe. Then we noticed the familiar figure standing in front of it.

We walked down the staircase in front of us and over to Dark Flame. "Dark Flame, hello," I said, waving my hand in front of his face. His eyes, which seemed to be glazed all the sudden returned to focus and he swatted my hand away. "What is it," he asked. "Dude, you've been here for about an hour or two staring at you crystal ball," Lilith said. We chuckled, but he looked back at it and said, "Fascinating isn't it, how such a small artifact could make entire worlds and fill them with life," he said. We all looked at it with our mouths open when all the sudden the Grand Temple shook.

"What was that," Peter asked. "Sir, were under attack, they're here," a Chaotic soldier said over the com. "Let's get up there," Zoe said. We raced up the cavern to meet the enemy for the final battle.

* * *

Dark Flame POV

"And so it begins," I thought as the cavern shook. I looked over at the Allspark and wondered, "If we lose this, then my people and I are doomed." I noticed everyone running up the stairs, but I opened a Space Bridge and walked through into the middle of the camp to see everything go to hell. "Abandon your posts, we can't win this battle," I heard that Lance brat yell. I looked over to the top of the Command Center and fired my hidden pistol. The shot nailed him in the chest and everyone gasped. They looked at me and I said, "Get back to your stations, do not listen to the brat if we lose this battle, then we lose everything." They all nodded their heads and ran back to their stations.

"Hey, how' did you get here so fast," Nate said as the rest of them came out of the cave. "I can open Space Bridges, duh," I said. "Oh," he said again. "Lets get moving," Ariel said and everyone dispersed. Then I heard a familiar scream, Claire. I ran past some building to see a part of the wall that was built was blow open and a chunk of it was on Lance's kid Jack. Claire and her friends were trying to get the piece off him, but weren't strong enough. "What happened," I asked. "We were setting up the last wall and I was checking the shield," Lance said, "I found a wire misplaced so I started fix it when the battle started and a shot hit the wall and made it fall on me." "As much as we hate him and his family, we couldn't leave him here to die," Tom said. "Dad could you help us," Claire asked me.

"Come on, on three," I said and grabbed the wall. "One, Two, Three, ARGH," I said as we hoisted up the metal plate. Claire dragged Jack out from under the chunk and helped him up. "Thank goodness your alright," she said and hugged him. "Um, Claire why are you hugging him," Lisa said. Claire blushed and was about to say something when I said, "There's no time for this, get the wall fixed and get to your stations." They all saluted and started to weld the piece of metal into place.

I ran up the wall to see the entire force of monsters and protocons advancing with the primordial Gaia and here children, the Titans and Giants in tow. "Aw hell," I muttered. "Hey Dark Flame, get over here," I heard Marcus yell over. I ran over to the COG and asked what was wrong. "The gun turret got jammed and we think that the Protocons are jamming it at the source," he said. "I'll go take a look," I said and I jumped off the wall, then ran over to the turret's ammo supply to see several protocons killing soldiers. "Hey," I yelled, my fusion cannon, and shot my fusion cannon. I decimated them in seconds and the surviving soldiers thanked me for saving them. "Get the ammo flowing again," I said. "Yes sir," they said.

That's when the main gate blew open and out stepped Prototype I flanked by his children Prototype II and Prototype III. They walked through the camp with their guards killing any resistance they meet on their way to the Grand Temple. I opened a Space Bridge and returned within the cavern. I brought out my blade and murmured several prayers to Primus and the Christian God, one was real and the other better be because I need his help. That's when I heard several footsteps and turned around. With my blade drawn, I watched Prototype I step down the stairs and meet me. "Well, well ,well looks like we made it to the end after all," he said. "No we haven't, not until one of us is one with the allspark," I said. "Ah yes the Allspark, that ball over there that'll win us the war," he said and drew his blade. We stared down each other for a moment and then we charged.

* * *

Tom POV

"Thank goodness your alright," Claire said to the guy who made her cry, Jack Derkins. "Um, Claire why are you hugging him," I asked. Why would Claire, our Claire hug the enemy. She was about to answer when her dad, Dark Flame yelled at us to get the wall fixed. We all saluted and so Jack and Claire got the wall up, then Lisa and I welded it together with our powers. "Lets get the Neutron Gun," Claire said. We nodded and ran up the stairs to the gun emplacement. "Wew, your dad wasn't kidding when he said Cybertronian heavy weapons were legendary for their firepower and size," Lisa said. The Neutron Gun was huge, probably as big as a Titan and as long as a Drakon.

"Dibs," I yelled and jumped in the gunner's seat. It lifted me up and a holographic control panel appeared. I started to fire on the enemy tanks, but then half way through obliterating the hostile armor the gun stopped. "Um, is this suppose to happen," I asked. "I think it's out of ammo or energon," Lisa said. "Wait look," Jack said and pointed at the barrel. We looked over and saw a small device attached to it. "I think it's blocking the energon flow, we need to get it off," Lisa said.

"On it," Claire said and did her usual acrobatic and gymnastic skills to scale the gun and cross the barrel and yanked off the device. "Got it," she yelled over with a smirk. That's when a bullet nearly hit her. The Protocons were firing at her and so I yelled, "Claire, brace yourself!" "What do you AH," she screamed as I fired the gun and she flew from the recoil. "I got you," Jack said and caught her in a bridal style fashion. They blushed and then me and Lisa realized it, they were dating in secret.

"BOOM," we heard from the main barricade. We looked over to see Prototype I, a bulky Protocon, and female Protocon walk through the camp and kill everyone in their path. "Kids can you hear me," I heard aunt Calypso say. "Yeah mom," Tom said back. "Get over here and give us some support, Gaia and her children are making the final push," she said. We nodded and turned off the Neutron Gun. We then ran over to the Main Barricade to finish the fight.

* * *

Void POV

The battle was going pretty well so far, Gaia and her forces were being held back and the Protocons were barely making in. That's when everything went wrong, the Laistygonian Giants were throwing celestial balls at us. We didn't know what was going on because they weren't exploding. That's when we saw the protocon holding a torch run through the army and hit the cannon balls. The main barricade exploded in a flash of assorted colors. I and Calypso looked over to see Prototype I flanked by the Prototype II and a female Protocon walk through the camp and decimate anyone or thing in their path.

I looked over and saw Dark Flame make a portal, then disappear through it. "Percy, you alright," Ariel yelled through the com. "Yeah, I'm fine," I said back. "Guys, we got company," Nate said as Gaia and her Children walked through the hole in the wall. "Well, well ,well it seems we've finally beaten you," Gaia said. "Not yet," I said and brought out Riptide. "I challenge one of you to a duel," I said, "who ever wins gets the Grand Temple and victory, those who lose will be sent to Tartarus." "A bold request, but none the less, we accept your terms and I swear it upon the River Styx," Gaia said, "make me proud Porphyrion, unlike my other son Kronos." "As you wish mother," he said. We walked over to each other and he brought out a spear and charged. We exchanged blows and we began to gloat, "I will make you suffer for you resistance," he said to me. "I will never fall and if I do, then another will take my place maybe even Nate," I said and in the background I heard a "Yes".

We continued the duel for what seemed like hours until he got a lucky hit when I was distracted by a sudden explosion from the cavern. I kneeled on the ground from the pain as Riptide slid away and he walked over, spear in hand. "This is your end son of Chaos," he said and was about to stab me when I saw Tom, Lisa, Claire, and Jack on the barricade. They were looking in horror at the scene unfolding in front of them. I knew I couldn't let them down and so I borrowed a page from Dark Flame's book.

I lunged at Porphyrion and pinned him under me, I grabbed his spear and stabbed it in his right shoulder. He yelled in pain and I reached into my pocket and brought out Riptide, I prayed to father for help. "I hope you feel more pain in the Void than in Tartarus," I said and stabbed him as my father, Chaos sent down a beam of black light which hit where my sword was stabbed into his heart. He dissolved into golden dust, I looked over to see the Titans, Giants, and Gaia watching in horror as they lost. "Leave, now," I said. They hung their heads in defeat and waited as Hades opened a crevice in the ground which they walked into.

"Now, we end the Protocon threat," I said as we all geared up and ventured into the Grand Temple for the final confrontation.

* * *

**PART ONE IS DONE.**

**Hope you liked it and/or loved it.**

**Review to help me improve.**

**Part II will be posted soon.**

**Yours truly,  
Dark Flame, the Dark Lord**


	12. The End Game- Part II

**Part II is here!**

**Book 1 is almost over!**

**Some Character deaths- OCs only.**

**There will be an epilogue after this chapter**

**And without further ado, Chapter 12**

**The End Game- Part II**

* * *

Void POV

We ran down the cavern and to the entrance to the Grand Temple. When we got to the main entrance we saw the door blown open. "Whoa, they must really want the Allspark," Nate said. "It can create worlds, I'm pretty sure they'd want that," Peter replied to him. "Come on," Ariel said as she walked through the hole in the door. We ran through the corridors, our footsteps echoing. That's when Rose stopped, "Rose, what's wrong," Calypso asked. "Listen," she said. We stood still and in the distance the sound of battle and explosions were echoing from the temple's main hub. "Their already there," Zoe said. "And I'm betting Dark Flame is down there to," Peter said. We continued down the corridor and exited the hallways into the light of the main hub.

We looked down from a stairwell and saw crowds of Protocons cheering on their leader who was fighting Dark Flame head on. "You might as well give up now master," Prototype I said, "you can't win." He pushed Dark Flame back to a wall, but then Dark Flame ducked a slash and kicked his feet. "You'll have to get the Allspark from my cold, sparkless body," Dark Flame said as he got back up. Prototype I sneered and got up, they circled each other and then Dark Flame charged him. He slashed wildly at Prototype I, who barely blocked the attacks. Dark Flame landed some blows on him causing slash marks and cuts to appear on the protocon leader's armor. Prototype I made a desperate move and attempted to stab him, in which Dark Flame sidestepped and grabbed his sword. He yanked it from the now weaponless technorganic and stabbed both blades into Prototype I's back. He then drew both swords, threw Prototype I's sword to the side, and was about to finish him, when all the sudden a burst of water came and pushed him aside.

We looked behind us and saw Lance walk out of the hallway and jumped down from the ledge and grabbed Dark Flame's sword. "Only I can kill the Protocon's boss, now step aside, AHHH," suddenly he screamed in pain as the sword recognized him as not it's wielder and burned his hand with Dark Energon. That's when Prototype I got up and punched him across the room. He grabbed his sword, ran over to Dark Flame who was getting up, and stabbed him in the right shoulder. He screamed in pain and Prototype I kicked him in the stomach. "Now I end this," Prototype I said and was about to stab him in the spark core, when he brought down the blade and it sunk into Rose's heart. "NO," Dark Flame yelled and lunged at Prototype I.

We ran down the steps and got to Rose as Prototype I was being beaten by Dark Flame as he used his fists, that were covered in the aura of Dark Energon punched him in the ribs and face. "Rose, stay with us," I said as Calypso attempted to heal her. "It's, to late," she said weakly, "tell Claire I love her." That's when her eyes glazed open and she stopped breathing. "No," I said quietly. We all looked sad, that's when we heard a crash. We looked over to see Dark Flame stab Prototype I in the spark and say, "Be one with the Allspark." "No, I deserve the Allspark, it's mine," he said weakly as the life faded from his Dark Flame grabbed the Allspark. "Dark Flame," Ariel yelled, "what are you doing!" "The Allspark belongs to me," he screamed, "it will grant me power beyond understanding and I will use it to destroy you all!" We didn't know whether he was talking to the Protocons or both of us.

Then the Allspark glowed and a aura of blue surrounded him. He screamed in agony as his form began to change, pieces of armor and what looked like his body came off and spun around shifting and changing. The light stopped and Dark Flame was on the ground, he looked different in a way. His armor had changed, the shape was changed to have more of a spike and pointed look. Markings revealing Dark Energon flowing in his body were all over his body and the symbol of the Decepticons glowed on his chest. "Oh my Chaos," Ariel said as we stared at the new Dark Flame. That's when we noticed the female Protocon pick up the Allspark that had rolled away when Dark Flame had collapsed on the ground.

"It would seem my father's master has become to arrogant for his own good," she said. Then the Allspark glowed a light aura as she held it up to the ceiling as if posing for a photo. "A pity, that my father had to die to achieve our victory," she said. "Yes sister, now we will rule," Prototype II said. "Who our you," Zoe asked, notching an arrow. "I am Prototype III, the daughter of Prototype I," she said. "Well who ever you are, you'll never get the Allspark," Nate said as he brought out Shadowstriker. We brought out our weapons and I said, "For Rose." Then we charged into the protocon forces when a rain of bullets rained down on the protocon army. We looked up to see everyone shoot on the enemy force. "This is why I love hanging out with you guys," Wrex, the leader of Clan Urdnot of the Krogan said, "Why shoot something once, when you can shoot it 46 more times." "Lets get em," Tom yelled and we all surged forward. The battle lasted for hours until finally all that remained was Prototype II and Prototype III.

"Surrender now and we will grant you amnesty," I yelled as me and Prototype III exchanged blows. "Never," she yelled. "Dad," Tom yelled and threw me the Allspark. I caught it and realized what I had to do. "If you want it, then you can have it," I yelled and thrusted it into her chest. She gasped as it burned through her armor, overloaded her spark core, and exploded in a bright flash of blue. She stumbled back and fell onto the ground with a hole in her chest. "Sister," Prototype II said. "You can join your family or you can leave now with your remaining troops," I said. He glared, but then dissolved into shadows and disappeared. "We won," Ariel said, jumping up and down. "Yeah we did," I said, sadly remembering Rose. "Hey dad, why are you sad," Tom asked. "I have to tell Claire first," I said.

We looked at Claire who was looking around and then said, "Wait, where's mom?" I kneeled down and said, sadly, "I'm sorry, but she didn't make it." Tears welled up in her eyes and she fell on her knees. "What, but how," she asked. "She stopped Prototype I before he killed your father," Calypso said. Jack came over and hugged her, she cried into his shoulder. That's when we heard a moan and remembered Dark Flame. We turned around and saw Dark Flame get up. "What, what happened, where's the Allspark," he asked. We got ready to get out our weapons, ready to attack if he really was against us.

Then Lisa, unknown to any of them of what transpired earlier answered, "Uncle Void used it to kill Prototype III and then it exploded." "What, the Allspark is gone," he said with sadness. "Void, we needed that," he said to me. "It was to powerful for any man to wield, even you," I said. "So you destroyed the only hope for our race, all the energon and blood that has been spilt to win a war and find a way to rebuild our home and you threw it all away," he said, enraged. "Dark Flame, calm down," Peter said. "Calm down, don't tell me to calm the slag down," he yelled in anger, "all any of you have ever done is defy me!"

We drew our blades as Claire looked back at her father. "Dad, what are you doing," she asked. "I see now that the Didact was correct, but he did not see the real threat," Dark Flame said, "humanity is only the threat because of Chaos." We all looked in horror as he recognized us as a threat. "Dad, how could you say that," Claire said, "mom was a Chaotic soldier." "And it was because of Chaos, that she is gone," he said. "Claire, join me," he asked in a calm voice. "Dad," she said. "Claire no, please I love you," Jack said. Lance and Annabeth gasped at that and Annabeth said, "Son how can you love that b#!$% traitor." "I love her and if you can't accept that, then I deny my parentage," Jack replied. "Enough chit-chat, Claire come over here," Dark Flame said. "No," she said to him. "What," he said, angrily. "I said, No," Claire replied, "I won't help you, you're not my father, not anymore."

"Very well," he said and drew his cybertronian sword. "Decepticons, rally to me and let the slaughter begin," he bellowed. The Decepticons stepped forward and stood ready to kill us all. "So the prophecy has come true," Zoe said. "Decepticons," he said, "No mercy." Then both sides surged forward.

* * *

Claire POV

"My father or my friends," I thought. "I could live with my only family and be a princess or something," I thought, "But, I could live with the legion and be with Jack." That's when I snapped back to reality, when my dad called me to join him again. I knew my answer, "No," I replied. "What," he said to me, clearly angry at my defiance. "I said, No," I said to my father, "I won't help you, you're not my father, not anymore." Then he accepted it and brought out his sword, then he called for his Decepticons to join him. They stepped from our forces and stood behind him. He told them to show no mercy and then we charged.

It was chaos as we fought, Decepticons were killing everyone in their path with their power to transform into jets, cars, tanks, helicopters, etc. We couldn't stop them because of their size and armor. They were nearly invincible, that was until aunt Ariel jumped up and stabbed one in the chest. She yelled at us to target the spark core, "their heart," I thought. People started to attack the chest plate and soon the battlefield was leveled. That's when a shield went up, blocking both armies from fighting and keeping Dark Flame and Chaos' top men and woman within a shield-shaped like a sphere in the middle of it.

"You will never be able to defeat me," my dad yelled as he fought Chaos' top people. Uncle Beckendorf tried to literally bring down the hammer on him. He sidestepped and grabbed the hammer, then he threw off Beckendorf and used it to hit aunt Silena. He threw it at uncle Luke who rolled under it as it flew, he then brought out Backbiter and attempted to stab him when Luke used his signature disarming technique. We cheering, but then as the sword flew from Dark Flame's grasp, he punched Luke in the face and then in the gut. He collapsed and dad kicked him across the room. Zoe started to fire arrows at him, but he brought up a shield and walked over to grab his sword.

He retrieved it as Ariel attacked with Hurricane. "Your suppose to be good Dark Flame, what would Rose think," she yelled as she blocked his strikes. "How would you know," he screamed. He locked blades with her and moved his sword up, throwing Hurricane from her grasp. He, then shot tendrils of purple lightning from his fingers at her. She screamed in pain and curled up on the floor. That's when several arrows hit his arm, he roared in anger, but not pain. He turned to face Zoe, who brought out her hunting knives. They charged at each other and exchanged blows. She blocked his sword by putting her knives in an X position, but he then head butted her. She stumbled back and held her head as he stepped forward and kicked her in the stomach.

She fell on the ground, but then a black cat jumped on his back and tried to claw him. Nate ran forward as my father threw Shadow at the wall. I ran to the side and caught him before he made contact to the wall. I fell on the floor and watched as the Dark Lord and the Assassin fought. Nate tried to slash at his chest only to get blocked, then my dad started to land heavy blows that started to break Nate's defense. That's when Nate turned into ashes and reappeared behind him and stabbed him in the back. Dark Flame roared in pain and grabbed the sword, with Nate still holding on to it. He threw Nate over him and he landed infront of him. He was on the ground moaning in pain as my father slid his sword across the floor, making sparks fly as it was about to decapitate him.

A liquid metal arm stopped the blade as it was only an inch from Nate's neck. Dark Flame looked up to see Peter with his right arm formed into a liquid metal blade and his left hand coursing with electricity. He shot a beam of lightning at my dad who stumbled from the shock and then Peter stabbed forward hitting Dark Flame in the right shoulder, which drew a roar of pain from him. That's when I remembered that Prototype I had stabbed him there. Peter realized this and tried to hit him there again, but dad anticipated this and grabbed the blade. He brought his sword up in an arc and cut off Peter's liquid metal arm. He gasped as he felt the liquid metal pour to the ground as its connection to his body was cut off. Dark Flame was about to end his life, when a familiar blade stopped him. There stood Void with Riptide up, stopping the blade from coming down on Peter.

"This ends now," he said and drew the blade back to strike him. He thrusted it forward, but dad blocked it and said, "Like I told Prototype I, THIS ENDS WHEN I SAY IT ENDS!" He then started to bring down his sword on Riptide. That's when a spear protruded from his chest, Calypso had used a spear to pierce his chest, unfortunately she had missed his spark by a couple of inches. Dark Flame however was unfazed as dark energon leaked from his wound, he grabbed the base of the spear's blade and pulled it out. Calypso brought out her knife and tried to stab him, but he grabbed Void's wrist and threw him at Calypso. They landed a couple of feet away and Calypso fell unconscious. Dark Flame stalked forward and everyone watching was on edge as we couldn't get through the shield.

* * *

Void POV

The battle was going very badly for us. Everything we threw at Dark Flame he just deflected or absorbed. Then he threw it right back at us. Hell, he managed to make Luke's ultimate disarming technique obsolete. He was about to kill Peter when I stepped in. We exchanged blows, when all the sudden a spear pierced him from behind. I recognized the spear as Calypso's and was smirking, then he pulled the spear from his chest and threw me at my wife. Most of the time I would enjoy being close to my wife, but not now. We landed several feet away and I looked over to Calypso, she had a gash on her head and was unconscious. I looked over to see Dark Flame stalk over, sword in hand and ready to end my life. "Now you die," he said and raised his blade. Everything went in slow motion, the blade coming down, the pleas from everyone to do something, then I realized Riptide had returned to my pocket.

I brought it out and uncapped it, then swung it in an arc. I don't know if it was luck or not, but Riptide went up and hit his shoulder. Then it didn't stop there, it kept going until I had cut off his entire right arm. "ARGH," he screamed in pain as his arm was cleaved off. He stumbled back as dark energon poured from where his arm used to be. He stumbled into the shield and bellowed out, "I will make you pay!" and charged forward with his left hand glowed with a ball of Dark Energon as well as lightning as it coursed up and down his arm. He was about to hit me, when I shot a column of blue fire, the Fires of Hope at him and he flew back and hit the shield.

Then the shield broke as he flew even further and hit a support column. It broke and the Grand Temple began to shake. Stone and metal rained down as the cave collapsed. "Decepticons, retreat," Starscream yelled as he transformed into his jet form. They escaped the cave as everyone else ran up the stairwell and to the mouth of the cave. I saw a lone decepticon walk towards Dark Flame as the entrance to the Grand Temple collapsed. I reached the entrance to see the others there safe and sound. "Uh, did we win," Nate asked. "Yeah, I think so," Ariel said. "We won alright," I said. Cheers went up as they celebrated the victory of two battles in one day. "Congratulations," my dad said as he walked out of a wormhole, "you actually beat Dark Flame." "Thanks dad," I said, "but it was a combined effort." "Indeed it was, now I believe we should get you all back to Alpha Primer for medical attention," he said. "Yeah, that would be nice," I said as I fell backwards and then everything went black.

* * *

Dark Flame POV

"ARGH," I screamed as my arm was cleaved off by the brat son of Chaos. "I will make you pay," I bellowed. I ran towards him, ready to crush his head in my hand when he shot a column of light blue fire at me. It shot me through the shield at made me break through a support column. The Grand Temple shook as the ceiling rained metal and stone. I faintly heard Starscream yell retreat. "D#$% that coward," I thought. Then I saw a figure tower over me. "Soundwave, don't leave me," I said weakly. "As you command Lord Flame," he said. He then released Frenzy who grabbed my sword and Rumble who grabbed my arm. Soundwave then picked me up as I launched a code through the temple's system that opened a secret passage. We walked down it as the temple came crashing down.

We walked for what seemed like hours and soon we reached the end. With my left hand, I touched the wall and it opened revealing a doorway to a cave with a large pool of water underneath New York. "Judging by current sea level readings, we are underwater," Soundwave stated. "Yes we are, now send a signal to the Nemesis," I said. "As you command," he said and activated a beacon. Soon a Decepticon gunship appeared from the water and landed on the ground. "Our leader requires immediate medical attention," Soundwave said.

"Leave him," a decepticon said, "Starscream's the new boss." "But Lord Flame is stronger than him," Onslaught said. The followers of Starscream started to argue with the loyalists and soon I said, "Decepticons all who defy me, are to be executed." Soon the bodies of the traitors were strewn on the floor. "Now, take us to the Nemesis," I said as my vision began to fade from the lack of Energon. "As you command my Lord," Onslaught said and soon we took off and destroyed the cave as to not leave any evidence of our stay there.

* * *

**Part II is done.**

**Soon I will post the epilogue.**

**So now Rose is dead, Dark Flame is evil, and Claire and Jack's relationship is public.**

**Review and Follow for more awesome stuff.**

**Help me improve this story if you believe it necessary.**

**Dark Flame signing off.**


	13. Epilogue

**Finally, what you've all been waiting for.**

**The end to book 1**

**The Epilogue is now**

* * *

Void POV

After we had got back there had been a lot of celebrating at camp. It's been almost a week and now it was the Fourth of July. Jack had asked me to the Firework Display, which was going to be eventful since every species and divine being were going to be there. Even the mortals were coming. While Me, Calypso, Peter, and Ariel healed pretty fast, Nate, Zoe, Silena, Beckendorf, and Luke had to stay in the hospital. Claire wished her mother was here, she'd know what to do with her. She couldn't get over the fact that dad had betrayed us and now he was gone to.

"Hey, Claire you coming or not," I heard Tom say as he, Lisa, and Jack were standing behind her. "Yeah, just thinking about stuff," she said and ran over. "What kind of stuff," Jack asked in a sarcastic tone. "Oh, just wondering why I have an idiot boyfriend," she answered, smirking. "You hurt me with your cruel, cruel words," he replied, putting a hand on his heart. they laughed, came over to us, and we headed off to Firework Beach and found a lot of people already there. Then, I heard a gasp from Lisa. We looked at her confused until she pointed over to two people holding hands under the shade of a tree.

It was Ariel and Peter, they were holding hands while Ariel leaned her head on Peter's shoulder. We walked over and said hi to them. "Oh hey kids and bro plus sis-in-law," Ariel said. "So you and Peter huh," Tom said. They blushed and Peter said, "Well I asked her if she wanted to go to the Firework display and she said yes." "Peter, I asked you," Ariel said, "and you started hyperventilating, I slapped you, and then you said yes." He rubbed the back of his head and blushed. "Well I, Hey it's starting," he said, pointing to the sky.

The fireworks shot off the barge in the lake and lit up the sky. They created scenes from greek myths, but then they changed into the battles that had taken place in the war. All of the fireworks were set in order from when they began. Everyone let out oohs and awws as the sky lit up. There was us finding Dark Flame, the battle in space, the Camp vs the monster army, Dark Flame fighting Prototype I, and then me fighting Dark Flame. "Dark Flame," I thought as the name bounced around in my head, for some reason I feel like he's still out there, but that's impossible since the temple collapsed on him. But I decided to not dwell on that and returned my gaze over to the show.

"This is going to be some deserved R&R," I said as me and Calypso held hands. I saw Ariel give Peter a kiss and Claire give Jack one too. "Oh Void," I heard Calypso say. "Yeah," I said, but was cut off as she put her lips on mine. "Definitly deserved," I thought as we shared the night with each other.

* * *

Dark Flame POV

"Where, where am I," I asked as my optics came online. "You are in my lab near the Pit," Soundwave said. "Indeed you are my lord," Shockwave responded. "Where is Starscream," I said, remembering the traitorous bastardo. "He is currently at his _coronation_," Shockwave answered me, "it would be best if you return to full strength now and stop him." I grabbed the restraints that held me down on the surgical table and broke them off. It was then that I noticed my reattached arm. I moved it around and began to observe it. "Interesting, it feels different somehow," I said. "We did some upgrading while you were out my lord," Shockwave said. "We have upgraded its capacity for ammunition and energon supply," Soundwave said.

"I am grateful, now rally all the loyalists for my return," I said and activated my Fusion Cannon. I shot open the door to the lab and walked out. There were many protocon prisoners in the cells that lined the walls. I had forgotten that Soundwave's lab was in the prison section. I made my way to the gladiator's entrance to the arena and stepped on the platform. It rose up and soon I was in the air above the ground floor of the Pit. "Who dares interrupt my coronation," Starscream yelled. "Coronation Starscream, this is bad comedy," I retorted. "Lord Flame, your alive," he said, confused. "Decepticons, I am your leader now and I say kill Dark Flame," he ordered.

It seemed like an army of Decepticons attacked me and so I transformed into my cybertronian form and annhilated them in minutes. "You can martyr as many of your followers as you like Starscream, but you will never beat me," I bellowed as I cut down a decepticon shotgunner. "Let us see if you can handle this," he said as two Decepticon Destroyers entered the arena. One stayed in it's tank form, while the other transformed into it's towering robot form.

I opened a space bridge under me and fell through it, then I landed on an upper platform where I activated a special feature on my Fusion Cannon which made it fire a continues beam of energon. I fired and the beam melted through the armor and into the Destroyer's spark core, killing it in seconds. I then jumped and thrusted using my jetpack onto the other tank. It then transformed and caused me to stand on the shoulder of a giant. "You forget Starscream, that in this very arena I proved my worth to Lord Megatron, in this arena I proved my strength, and in this arena I proved my worthiness to lead," I yelled as I shot off the armor on the Destroyer. "That day has long pass," he retorted, but I yelled "That day will live on forever!" And with that I jumped off the titan and stabbed its spark core.

It fell over and I landed on the cold ground with a thud. I walked over to the gladiator's throne where Starscream resided and yelled, "Now I will end your mockery of a reign!" I brought up my fusion cannon and shot him near his spark. "ARGH," he yelled as he flew back. "You didn't kill me," he questioned. "As much as I want to end your pathetic life, I need a flight lieutenant," I replied. "Yes of course my lord," he said and bowed.

I walked up and sat in the throne, easing into it as I gazed upon the stars. "The galaxy has no idea what lies ahead of them," I stated. "Yes my liege, soon we will reclaim the worlds we lost and soon the reign of Lord Flame will take control of all worlds," Starscream said. "You've always had a way with words," I said. "Thank you my lord, now I will seek medical attention and then prepare the fleets," he said, but I stopped him for a moment. "Oh and one last thing," I said. "Yes Lord Flame," he asked. I stood up and looked upon the crowd of Decepticons that had come into the arena after the battle. "It isn't Lord Flame anymore," I stated. "It isn't," he questioned. "No, now it is King Flame," I announced and every single Decepticon cheered.

"All hail King Flame," Starscream said and bowed. Soon he and most of the Decepticon left the Pit. The remaining few began to replace the statues of Starscream with me. I eased back into my chair an looked back to the stars. "All mine, all of this is mine," I said to myself.

* * *

**There it is.**

**The End to Book 1**

**So quick summary- Rose is dead, the main characters have kids, Dark Flame is now evil again.**

**DONE**

**Please review and send me any requests for putting anything in Book 2**

**Oh and big announcement**

* * *

**ACCEPTING OCs**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Species:  
(If you want to be other than human)**

**Godly Parent:  
(If not a demigod then state what it is)**

**Weapon:**

**Powers:**

**History:  
(If you want to write about him or her)**

**Pet:  
(If you want one)**

**Faction:  
(Gods, Chaotic Legion, or Decepticon Empire)**

**Romance:  
(If wanted)**

* * *

**I will accept most OCs, but I will not accept all.**

**Important****- I will be having a small rest inbetween Book 1 and Book 2, maybe a week or less.**

* * *

**Be Ready to Read**

Percy Jackson and the Chaotic Legion: Book 2 The Tyranny of King Flame

**Coming in a couple of days or so**

* * *

**Please review to improve.**

**Goodbye my loyal readers**

**Sincerely,  
Dark Flame, the Dark Lord**


End file.
